Fly By Twilight: The Coven
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: Maximum Ride/Twilight Crossover. After Fang is captured from the Flock, he's taken to an Institute whose Director isn't quite human. And she's decided it's time Fang live up to his name. Is Fang completely doomed? Not if the Cullens have their say...
1. Chapter 1

Fang's POV

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything! Not Twilight, not Maximum Ride, not Fang (yet), not Renesmee, nothing!! Don't sue me! It would get you nowhere! I have no money! I don't even have a job right now! Please don't sue me!! -cries-

Ok, a note from the Authoress: This takes place after _Breaking Dawn_ and _School's Out: Forever_. Why? Because those are my two favorites in both series.

If I remember any other notes, I'll stick them at the bottom. Ok, here goes nothing...

* * *

Fang's POV

"GO, GO, GO!"

I don't think I've ever flown this fast in my life. It looked like there were about fifty Erasers on our tail, bloodthirsty and ready to take us out. And guess who was in the lead.

"Scared yet, Fangy?" Ari yelled from behind, teeth bared in a wolfish grin.

I chose to ignore him. "Come on, Angel, we'll be alright, just keep flying, hun!"

The younger kids were getting worn out from the chase. This was beginning to look hopeless. We couldn't fight them, so if we couldn't out-fly them, then what?

I saw Angel nearly collapse in mid-air. She was just worn out. I grabbed her and poured on the speed. At this rate, I might even be too worn down to go on. This had to end!

I flew over next to Max. "Take her!" I said, handing Angel to her. Then I turned around, facing the Erasers.

"Fang, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Max yelled. She hovered in mid-air, holding Angel. The other kids flew past, but were beginning to turn around to see what was going on.

I motioned for them to keep moving. "Go! I'm gonna try to cause a distraction or something. Find a place to hide and lay low. I'll meet up with you again, I promise!"

Max just looked at me. She looked like she might argue, but I didn't have time for that.

"Get Angel out of here!" I yelled. "GO!"

She motioned for the others to move. She took one look back at me. I could see in her eyes she wanted to stay. To help me. To fight to the death if she had to. But she couldn't abandon the Flock**. **

I turned back toward the oncoming Eraser army. Did I have a master plan for distracting them? No. Did I have any clue how I might distract them? No. Did I stand a freaking chance right now? Wait for it...No.

But I had to do something. I waited for them to get close enough, then aimed a swift kick at the closest Eraser's head. This Eraser happened to be my favorite 'person', Ari.

"Awww, Fangy, you waited just for me. I'm touched. But didn't you get the memo? This isn't a solo affair. You were supposed to bring some friends!"

Without warning, I felt an Eraser fist go straight into the back of my head. Then everything went black.

* * *

Ari's POV

"What do we do now, boss?" One of my Erasers asked. "Are we going after the others?"

I thought about it for a minute. Going after Max would be fun. Soooo much fun! I grinned at the thought. But we'd risk the chance of them rescuing the one we'd already captured. Plus, we didn't need them.

I shook my head. "We're late as it is. Besides, the new director only requested one. And I think Fangy here would be the _perfect_ one for the job."

We started flying back toward headquarters. I looked down at the unconscious Fang I carried in my arms and smiled. Yes, he'd be _perfect._

* * *

Meanwhile...In a town named after a certain eating utensil...

Third Person POV

Renesmee stormed out of her house, angry. She just couldn't understand why Jacob didn't have time to come see her today.

'Why'd he have to get a job, anyways?' She thought. 'Uncle Billy can be so mean!'

She took a walk through the woods, pouting. For a normal girl around Renesmee's age, about 1, almost 2, walking through the woods by herself wouldn't be considered safe, if even possible. But Renesmee wasn't normal. She was a half-vampire, with the looks of a tall 8-year-old, and the intelligence of someone even older, though her thoughts sometimes matched those of an 8-year-old as well. Like right now, as she walked through the woods, almost near a tantrum because her 'big-brother' and best friend, Jacob had to go to work. His father, Billy, had given him a choice; if he was going to come back to live at home, he either A: Go back to school, or B: Get a job and contribute to paying for all the food he and the other members of the two wolf packs of La Push ate, especially his sister's fiancée, Paul. Jacob wasn't too pleased about moving back into a Paul-infested home, but Billy needed him around the house, plus, he wanted to stay close to both Renesmee and his pack.

It wasn't really unfair for Billy to ask Jacob to get a job, and Renesmee knew this, but she was lonely. Aunt Alice had dragged her mother, Bella, and Uncle Jasper out shopping (Jasper was just there to carry their bags.), Uncle Emmett was out hunting with Aunt Rosalie and her Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle was at work, too, and her Daddy, Edward, was busy in the house, so Renesmee was stuck without one playmate. She stomped along, kicking a rock.

She sniffled. 'Stupid work.' She thought.

She kicked her rock really hard and sent it flying away. For someone so small, she was already pretty strong and fast, so that rock really went flying. It actually ended up in a bird's nest at the top of a high tree, but Renesmee didn't notice. What she did notice was how far into the woods she had wandered. She was way past the limit of how far she was allowed to go without a grown-up. She suddenly felt a little scared. She sniffed the air, and, at first, she didn't smell anything dangerous. But then the wind changed. Suddenly, her nose filled up with the smell of humans. And they were close. Really close.

Knowing she didn't want to get caught by a bunch of hikers or whatever they were, she turned to run. When she turned, one of her feet got caught in something. Before she even knew what happened, she was hanging upside-down by her ankle, which was caught in a thick rope. She heard people running over and quickly tried to get her ankle free, but the rope was stronger than it looked. Suddenly, she was being tied up in more of the thick rope. Before she could scream for help, her mouth was gagged. She struggled, but she couldn't move. The men took her down from the tree and began carrying her away.

* * *

Another Third-Person POV

The scientist pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed-dial. The Director picked up on the first ring.

"We have the subject you asked for, Director. The half-breed."

"Thank you, Doctor." Said the beautiful female voice on the other end. "Bring her here quickly, so we can begin the tests."

"Yes, ma'am." He answered.

She hung up without another word, just as the hunting party came I sight of their helicopter. They threw their struggling bundle in and climbed in after it. The engines revved up and they began to take off.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun, dun!!

Ok, didn't remember any more notes. Hope you enjoyed chapter one!

R&R, please! Or, you can go on to Ch. 2 and R&R. I really don't care, as long as you do!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here comes Ch. 2!

* * *

Director's POV

I watched Ari and his Erasers land outside and smiled. Of all of the Flock they could have captured, they had Experiment Number 442. Fang. He would be perfect for my experiment, with his high tolerance for pain and his strength. Not to mention his name. That alone was perfect enough. _Fang_.

The Erasers came in. Most of them headed for their quarters down in the lower compartments of the facility, but Ari came straight to me, like a hunting dog showing off his prize. He was always like that with me. After 'The School' in California transferred him here to their base in Northern Oregon, I made a special note to get acquainted with the new head Eraser. I knew that his own father, Dr. Jeb Batchelder, had practically shunned him while pursuing his obsession with Experiment Number 441: Max, so I thought that Ari might be one who was starved for attention. And I thought right. All I had needed to do was show a little interest in him and, suddenly, he turned into my little, eager-to-please lapdog. It had almost been _too _easy. But then again, I have my ways of getting what I want.

"I brought you the experiment you asked for, Director." Ari said, holding out the young bird-child. "Experiment 442."

"Ahh, yes, Fang." I put a hand on the still-unconscious boy's neck. I could just feel the blood running through his veins. He was young and healthy. Just what I needed.

"Good work, Ari. He'll be just perfect." Ari face lit up. It was amazing what a little ego-stroking could do. "Could you be a dear and bring him to Room 67K for me? The Doctors there will know what to do with him."

Ari ran off, like the eager little lapdog he was. I shook my head. There was a word for messed-up creatures like him. I believe that word is _pathetic_.

But I didn't have time to dwell on these more worthless creatures. If I was going to do this experiment today, I had work to do.

On the way to my office, I saw one of the company helicopter land. The people inside jumped out, one of them carrying a small, struggling bundle in his arms. Ahh, so the half-breed had arrived, and just on time.

I smiled, letting my fangs extend.

This day was just getting better and better.

* * *

Third Person POV

When the scientists got Renesmee inside, they immediately untied all but her hands and feet, and quickly (not to mention, roughly) threw her into a cage. She found that the binds around her hands and feet weren't as tough as the rope she had been tied up in originally, and quickly got them untied. Unfortunately, the cage she was locked in wasn't as weak. After tugging at and kicking the cage bars for a while, she finally gave up and curled up into a little ball in the far corner of the cage. She was hungry, and her body hurt from the rough handling she had received. Not to mention now, she was lonelier than ever. She sniffled, trying to be brave like Jacob and not cry. She wished she were home. She didn't care if Jacob had a job. She didn't care if he had 5 jobs, as long as he was close by and she was safe.

Thinking about Jacob made her cheer up a bit. "Jacob will come get me." She thought. "And Mommy, and Daddy, Grammy, Grampy, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. Maybe they'll even bring Grandpa Charlie and he can arrest these mean kidnappers!"

Just as she was beginning to feel a bit better, the door to the room opened and a tall, blond woman came in. "No, not a woman." Renesmee thought. "That's a vampire." Of course, being half-vampire herself, Renesmee could tell the difference between human and vampire. And this woman just reeked of vampire. And, Renesmee could tell by both the sneer on her face and the smell of human blood around her, this wasn't one of the good vampires, like her family.

The vampire came over to the cage and bent down to get a closer look at Renesmee. She smiled, and not a nice smile, either. This smile was all fangs.

"Well, hello little one." She said. "How do you like your new quarters so far?"

Renesmee curled up tighter into a ball and said nothing.

"Oh, not a talkative one, huh? Well, I hope this shyness goes away pretty soon. This room may be empty, except for you, right now, but soon, you're going to have a new neighbor in that cage next to you."

Renesmee took a quick glance to her right, and saw the empty cage. She wondered who this 'new neighbor' was going to be.

The woman's sneer widened. "Curious? Don't worry, little one, he'll be here, soon. I hope you don't get too jealous of him, by the way. He'll be receiving all the attention for a while, but don't worry. As soon as we're finished with him, we'll move right on to you, little half-breed. Now, I have to get to work. Enjoy your time." The woman got up and left, her heels making an annoying 'clack-clack' sound on the tile floor.

Renesmee shuddered. She didn't think she'd _ever_ want them to get to her.

* * *

Fang's POV

I didn't even have to open my eyes. I could smell all the antiseptic-related smells and could hear the beeping sounds of scientific machines at work.

But, since I obviously didn't believe I had been through _enough_ hell today, I went and opened my eyes.

Now, there was no doubting it. I was in the School. Or, at least, some School-related facility. Did it matter? I was strapped down to some kind of operating table in the middle of a laboratory somewhere with whitecoats hard at work around me, probably just waiting to experiment on me. From my point-of-view, it didn't matter where I was, I was done for.

While I was just waking up, a woman entered the room. She was blond and wearing the standard white coat, but, and I hate to admit it, she was _beautiful._ Almost inhumanly beautiful. But it wasn't exactly the kind of beauty you wanted to look at for hours on end. Her beauty was cold and threatening. She gave a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'If looks could kill…'

She walked over to where I was lying and put a hand on my arm.

"Good to see you awake, Fang. Are you ready to help with the greatest experiment ever done?"

"Funny, no one asked me if I wanted to help with _any_ experiment." I glared at her. If my hands had been free, I would've punched her so hard, her head would have rolled across the floor.

"We don't need your permission, Fang. You're property of the School. We only needed their permission, and we've got it."

"I am _nobody's_ property, especially not the School's, and definitely not your's!"

"Think whatever you'd like, Fang, but I don't think you have much of a choice in this, do you?" She said, pulling at the binds on my arms.

I nearly growled at her. She saw my face and let out a sharp laugh.

"That's just what we need! A kid with spunk!" She laughed again. "I just knew you'd be perfect for this experiment! Speaking of that, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" She pulled a small syringe out of her pocket.

"If I my ask, Director," one of the scientists said. "Where did you get that?" He pointed to the needle. I shuddered. Oh, great. My favorite thing, needles.

She glared at him. "It's my own venom, of course. What do you think? You think you can just buy this stuff on eBay?"

Venom? What was she going to do, poison me? And what did she mean, hers?

She turned back to me. "Now, where were we? Ahh, yes." She leaned over me, holding the needle. "I think it would be fastest if we just injected it right…here." She held the needle right over my chest.

"Ready, Fang?"

I cringed, in spite of myself. I may be tough, but a needle full of venom in the chest? "No."

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?"

She plunged the needle right towards my heart.

* * *

Alright, at first it wasn't _too_ bad. My chest felt warm. Really warm. I wasn't looking at the scientists in the room anymore. I had closed my eyes when she stuck the needle in me, and had decided to keep them closed. I could still hear them, though.

"Ok, what's supposed to happen now?"

I heard the Director hiss. "Patience!"

My chest just kept getting hotter. And hotter. Ok, too much hot. Alright, my chest is on fire now. Oh, crap.

I had this automatic instinct to try to get whatever was burning me away, but I had to problems:

1: My arms were tied down.

2: The burning was coming from inside of me.

"Ok," I thought. "Stay calm, Fang. Just keep breathing. Everything will be fine. Just. Keep. Breathing!"

The fire in my chest was spreading. I could feel it burning through my veins. This was supposed to be venom, right? It was poison, wasn't it?

So why wasn't it killing me?

I almost thought death would be pretty nice right now, but then, I thought of Max and the Flock. I couldn't just ditch them, especially not Max. I had to live.

I tried to keep silent, to keep still. I wasn't going to let them know how badly this hurt. No way would I give those whitecoats that kind of satisfaction.

The burning kept spreading. I could actually feel my own, already fast heartbeat getting faster. It was like it was fighting with the fire within me to keep beating.

"Just stay calm." I thought.

The fire spread through my arms. Crap.

"Just stay calm."

Now it was in my wings.

"Just stay- oh, hell with it!"

I screamed, thrashed, anything to make this fire stop!

Then, everything went black, but the fire kept burning.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!

R&R?!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 is here! Here we go, back to the Cullens…

* * *

Alice's POV

"Did you find anything?" Jacob asked his pack frantically as they came in the door.

"Sorry, Jake. We got nothin'." Embry answered, flopping on our couch. "We've searched all over the forest, and the only scent we've got disappears about 2 miles away from the house."

Jacob let out a growl. "If you guys would just let me get out there and-"

"Nothin' doin' Jake." Bella said. When we'd told Jacob that Renesmee was missing, he'd had such a meltdown, we'd decided to keep him here for now. He was just desperate enough to do something stupid, and Bella didn't want him to do that. I, on the other hand, was going nuts.

"Hey, could you keep the growling to a minimum? I'm trying to concentrate."

"Why are you even bothering?" Jake asked. "You can't even see Renesmee!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I can't see her, but I keep hoping I'll see something that might lead me to where she is. So, if you want a clue to where she's gone off to, I suggest you _shut up and let me concentrate!_

Silence. Thank God.

It was almost perfectly quiet in our living room after that. I could hear Carlisle and Esme talking in the kitchen, as well as Edward and Emmett upstairs, who were going over maps of the forest in Carlisle's room. They were trying to split the forest in two, Edward would search one side, Emmett the other. I heard Bella and Rosalie across the room, Rose trying to comfort an upset Bells. Of course, it was hard to concentrate on any of these noises while Jacob's feet were making an annoying shuffling noise on the floor. I put my head in my hands. I felt Jasper put his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing?"

I just shook my head.

Suddenly, I felt Jasper stiffen up.

I looked at him. "What is it?"

"The noise is about to get worse. An extremely excited Seth coming in 5…4…3…2…"

At that moment, Seth burst into the room. "Hey, guys! I think I found a clue!" He was practically bouncing with excitement.

"What do you mean, you found a clue?" Jacob asked. "We're not playing Blue's Clues here, Seth. Just tell us what's going on!"

"Alright, Jake, Jeez, cool your jets!" Seth said. By this time, everyone else had heard Seth come in and entered the room. I could tell by Edward's face that, not only did he already know what this 'clue' was, it was big, but he was going to let Seth tell the story.

"Well, I was looking around where Renesmee's scent disappears, and I caught the scent of some humans. I followed that scent and ended up in a clearing." He took a dramatic pause. Boy, was he loving this attention. Jacob looked about ready to hit him when he finally started again. "And it looks like someone landed something big up there. Something, like, oh, say, a helicopter?"

"A helicopter?" Jacob asked. "Why would someone take Renesmee off in a helicopter?"

"How would anyone who owned a helicopter know about her in the first place?" asked Quil, who was on the couch next to Embry. "I mean, they would have to know what she is to be able to capture her, wouldn't they?"

"Well," Edward started. "if you remember when the Volturi came, there were many witnesses that saw Renesmee and knew what she was."

"But, they were all vampires, right?" asked Embry.

"Are you saying Renesmee was captured by a vampire?" Jacob asked.

I was about to say something like, 'Duh', but, suddenly, I was sucked into a vision.

* * *

I was looking up at a woman vampire. She was looking down and holding a syringe in her hand. Suddenly, she sneered, said something I couldn't hear, and plunged the syringe down into something. Or _someone_. When I had seen the syringe, I knew, without a doubt, that it was vampire venom. Her sneer widened into a not-to-pleasant grin. Suddenly, the scene changed. I was outside of a large building in the middle of the woods somewhere. I looked around and noticed a helicopter outside. Then, I saw the name of the building.

"Alice?"

Jasper's voice pulled me out of the vision. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me.

Jasper gently turned my face towards his. "Alice, what did you see?"

"I know where Nessie is."

Jacob practically jumped out of his skin, but Bella beat him to the punch. She was at my side in seconds.

"Where, Alice?"

"The Institute of Greater Technology."

* * *

Fang POV

"It's absolutely amazing, how his DNA has reacted to the venom."

"I must say, I agree with you." Said the Director. "I was expecting something different, but his Avian DNA has really made a bit of a difference. He had a high metabolism already, and his body has made up for the fact that he won't be able to live on blood alone."

"Why not, ma'am?"

"His body needs a certain amount of calories a day, and there's no way blood alone will pull that off, so his body will be able to live off of both blood and regular food. He also, obviously, still needs sleep, though I doubt he'll need as much as a normal human. I'm not sure why his body still requires sleep, except that maybe his body needs the extra rest to be able to function. It's quite confusing really, but fascinating."

I was barely awake, not really able to move, but able to listen to what they were saying. I could feel my strength coming back, though. In the meantime, I just listened to them talking about your's truly.

"He really is a lot like the half-breed here. Except, of course, the fact that his growth has stopped, as well as his heart."

What? My heart stopped? Huh? Wait, then that means I'm dead! What am I now, a ghost? Holy crap, I don't _feel_ dead. Crud, I'm not breathing either!

I took a breath and automatically wished I hadn't.

Suddenly, my nose was filled with some major antiseptic smells that practically burned my nose. Speaking of burning, there was another scent, even stronger, that made the back of my throat burn with thrist. My eyes flew open and, before I even realized I was diong it, I'd jumped into a crouching position, staring right at the source of the smell: the male doctor next to the Director.

The doctor jumped with a start, but the Director just smiled. "Good morning, Fang, I see you're up. Hungry? _Thirsty?_" Her smile turned into a quite unpleasant grin.

I didn't bother to answer. My eyes were still locked on the doctor.

"Well, Fang, it seems you've found your prey. Why don't you break out and go get it?"

The doctor looked totally freaked out. "Director! I-"

"Silence!" She hissed. She turned back to me. "Well, Fang, get him!"

I didn't even think about the fact I was doing just as she wanted me to, my throat was absolutly on fire, and something told me if I could just get this guy, it'd stop. I dove at the bars of the cage, but only succeeded in slamming myself painfully against them. I pulled at the bars, but they didn't budge.

The Director looked pleased. "Ahhh, good. I wasn't sure if the cage would hold him, but I guess it will. Good thing, isn't it?" She asked, turning to the freaked-out doctor. He looked like he wanted to say something, but she didn't give him a chance.

"Well, doctor, I think now would be a good time to go get our newest experiment something to eat. And drink. Right?"

The doctor just nodded and dove out of the room.

The Director shook her head. "Pathetic." She muttered. She turned to me. "Don't worry, Fang. He'll be back soon with something to quench that awful thirst of yours. He will, that is, if he knows what's good for him."

I just stayed crouched in the corner of my cage and glared.

She just smiled again. "Oh, Fang, I hope you don't grow to hate me. I was hoping, as the first of my great experiments, that you would become my, oh say, partner? Maybe you would help me in my endeavors?"

I let out a hiss. Help her? Yeah, when pigs fly.

She just shook her head, still smiling. "Don't worry, Fang, dear, I'm sure you'll come around. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." She left.

I stayed in my corner, still crouched in a defensive position, wings out. I was on hyper-alert. I listened to every sound. I could hear footsteps out in the hall, a conversation a few floors up, the sounds of Erasers fighting outside, I even thought I heard cars outside.

"Hello?"

I nearly jumped at the voice. I looked to my left and saw a little girl. She looked to be about 8 years old, with blond, curly hair. She was curled up in a ball in the middle of the cage, and looked so sad, I felt like going over and hugging her if I could. God knows I know what it's like to be stuck in a cage and scared for my life.

But then, I caught that scent again.

It wasn't as strong with her as it was with the doctor, but it was still there, making my throat burn. I got back into a crouchinf position, ready to pounce…

Then, she let out a scared little whimper.

That snapped me out of it. What the hell was I doing, getting ready to pounce on a little girl?

I put my head in my hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I know what's wrong with you?"

I looked up at her. "What?"

"You're like me."

"What do you mean?"

She uncurled from her little ball and came closer. She motioned for me to get closer as well, but I shook my head.

"I almost tried to jump on you. I don't think it's exactly safe for me to-"

She shook her head and motioned for me to come closer again. "It's ok. You'll be alright."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I muttered, but I moved closer, anyway, until I was at the end of my cage. She motioned for me to bend down to her level.

Then, she touched my face with her hand.

* * *

R&R?

Ok, a note: I know I didn't put Leah into the chapter. I couldn't think of a way to put her in, really. Let's just pretend she was there, too, but, since she's not exactly a vampire fan, she wasn't really saying much of anything, since she's not happy to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4.

Ok, Just some FYI, I won't be getting back to the Flock for a while. I _will_ be getting back to them, but it'll be some time from now, so have some patience, ok?

* * *

Fang's POV

I was basically seeing the history of this little girl's entire life.

Her name was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Nessie, for short. She was almost 2 years old and a half-vampire. Yeah, that's right, a half-vampire. Her father had been a vampire, her mother a human. Her mother had been turned into a vampire, too, though. Like me.

That's right, I was now a vampire. The burning in my throat? The thirst for blood. I also now had super-speed, quick reflexes, long-distance hearing, and a myriad of other cool powers. But for some reason, my avian DNA had messed with the vampire venom that turned me into a vampire in the first place, giving me some half-vampire traits, like still eating regular food and sleeping.

All of this, of course, sounded like absolute insanity, but, for some reason, when I watched it from Renesmee's mind, I couldn't _not_ believe it. I just knew it was true. That didn't mean I couldn't have a moment of denial, anyway.

"This is absolutely insane. Immpossible!"

"_Yeah, but you know it's all true."_ Renesmee sent the thought directly into my head.

I sighed. "I know, but it still sounds insane."

She let go of my face. "Don't worry, Fang, it'll be ok."

"How?" I asked. "I'm a vampire, for crying out loud! How am I supposed to go back to my Flock like this?"

She tilted her head to the side, cutely. "Your Flock?"

"Their other winged kids, like me." I answered. "Their like my family."

She nodded. "I miss my family, too."

She looked so sad, I felt like crying. I reached through and stroked her hair. I wasn't afraid of attacking her anymore. After I'd seen everything she'd had to show me, I couldn't even think about harming this swwet little girl. "Hey, don't worry. You're right, everything will be ok."

She smiled and looked up at me. "Yeah, because Jacob will come save us!"

"Who?"

"Jacob and his pack. They're werewolves."

"Werewolves?" What new insanity is this?

"Well, they're shapeshifters, actually, but they shift into the form of wolves. They'll come get me. And Mommy and Daddy will come with them. And they'll bring Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett!"

I smiled. "You've got a big family, huh?"

"Yep, and they'll come save us."

"Save _you_, you mean. They're not coming for me."

She looked shocked at my saying that. "Of _course_ they'll save you, too! They wouldn't leave _anyone_ in danger here! Plus, you're a new vampire. Someone's gonna have to teach you how to be a vampire, and I'm sure my family would want to teach you. Besides, they'll teach you to be a good vampire."

"What do you mean 'a good vampire'?"

"Well, lots of vampires drink human blood, and that kills them. But my family drinks animal blood instead."

I nodded. "Oh, ok, I think I'd like that lifestyle better."

"Good. Then when my family comes to save me, you're coming too."

I smiled again. She had so much faith in her family. I surely hoped they were really cominh for her. I couldn't imagine _anyone_ not saving this little girl. And sure, it'd be nice if they'd bust me out, too, but I wasn't gonna count on it.

It wasn't too long after when that freaked-out doctor came back. If I'd been in my right mind, I might have felt sorry for the poor guy who had vampire-feeding duty. But right then, I only had one thougt in my mind…

_Thirsty._

My throat burned like hell. My eyes were locked on the four bags he carried. They contained a red-colored liquid that's smell was driving me mad.

The doctor quickly shoved two of the bags, plus a plateful of food through a small slot at the bottom of the cage. I dove at my two bags and bit right through them with my fangs.

Wow, when'd I get fangs?

Whatever, I'd think about that later.

I downed both bags and ate the whole plate of food, but it wasn't enough. I was still starving, but the doctor had left and it hadn't looked like he was going to come back anytime soon.

I looked over at Renesmee. She had had a plate of food and two bags of blood as well, but she still looked hungry, too. She looked at me with her sad little eyes.

"Are they gonna starve us, Fang?"

Ok, my heart, even though it had decided to stop normal beating functions, just broke.

"No, hun, we'll be ok. I won't let them starve you."

Yeah, I wouldn't let them starve _her_.

* * *

Director's POV

Well, it seemed like my plan was going to go even better than I'd planned.

It seemed that Fang, displaying _amazing_ control for a newborn vampire, had been giving all of his food and blood to Renesmee for the past week. She still wasn't getting enough, of course, but she was sure doing better than Fang, who was starting to look absolutely sick with hunger.

_Perfect._

I'd wait a little longer, then, I'd take the two out hunting. Well, I would, if they agreed to hunt the people I'd tell them to. That would be the plan. They could go hunting, but they'd have to do something for me, first. And in the meantime, I'd give them just enough to survive. They'd come around eventually, and become great assets to our company, of course.

I smiled. I had finally come up with a foolproof plan to make a successful vampire army. I remembered a couple years ago when some idiot had tried to make an army of newborns. Pathetic. Didn't she know it was better to have a handful of well-trained, obedient, full-grown vampires than a huge army of volatile newborns?

No matter. That was the past, this is now. And thinking of hunting, I needed to go out myself.

I left the Institute in the hands (or paws) of the Erasers and went in search of my next couple of meals.

* * *

R&R is always appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

Let's jump into Ch. 5, shall we?

* * *

Edward's POV

I wasn't even going to try to figure out what those flying wolf-people were. All I cared was that the Pack, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were making quick work of them. The rest of us, meanwhile, had split up to look for Renesmee.

Bella followed close behind me down the halls. The smells in this place were enough to burn my nose off. How could Carlisle stand the smell of antiseptic. No matter. I kept walking, trying to pick up that one familiar scent.

Then, I caught it. Renesmee.

I didn't even think. I went flying down the halls, Bella close behind. We reached a door that I ripped off the hinges, not even bothering to check if it was actually locked or not.

We burst into the room and locked eyes with our daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy! I knew you would come!"

We both rushed to the cage she was in. I tried to break it open, but to no avail.

"Daddy! The keys! Over there!" she pointed to a desk, where a ring of keys sat.

I grabbed them and had that cage unlocked in seconds. Nessie jumped right into Bella's arms. I checked her over while Bella held her. Besides being a bit malnourished, she looked ok.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

"No! Daddy! Wait! Get Fang first!"

"What?" Bella asked.

I turned to my daughter. "Who's Fang?"

She just pointed to the cage next to hers. I hadn't even noticed there was anyone in it before. Now, I bent down to get a better look at the person inside.

"Bells. Look. You've got to see this."

Bella bent down, still holding Renesmee and looked in. "Wow."

The boy looked pretty much like a regular teenage boy except for one thing:

His beautiful, black wings.

"He's a human-avian hybrid. They made him like that when he was a baby in a place like this."

I just nodded.

"And, he's a vampire."

I looked at Nessie. "But, honey, vampires don't sleep."

"His bird DNA messed with the venom, so he's kinda like me, but he doesn't have a heartbeat. Listen!"

Bella and I listened. "She's right." Bella stated.

I nodded. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the boy's cage. Then, I picked him up, careful of his wings, and looked him over.

"Boy, he looks bad."

"Stating the obvious, Bells?" I had to agree, though, he looked terrible.

"He's been giving me his food and blood." Renesmee added.

Well, that explains a lot. I turned to Bella. "Let's get them out of here."

She just nodded. We sped out of there as fast as we could.

On the way out, I saw Alice.

"Alice! Find the others! Tell them we've got Renesmee and to get out of here!"

She started to nod, then saw the boy in my arms.

"Edward, what the-"

"Tell Carlisle we've got a starving newborn vampire who needs blood now!"

She just stared. "Edward, he's got-"

"Wings. Yeah, I noticed. Alice, just go!"

She finally nodded and sped off.

* * *

Alice's POV

Wings! The boy had wings, for crying out loud! And he was a newborn? What the heck was going on?

Then, I remembered my vision.

He must have been the one to be turned. It would explain a lot. He was technically a half-breed, part human, part bird, and I knew from experience that I had trouble seeing half-breeds. That would be why I only saw the woman vampire.

Thinking back on the boy, I remembered his face. Boy, he didn't look well at all. And he had been unconcious. But vampires couldn't be unconcious!

I sped up. I had a feeling Carlisle would want to know about this immediately.

* * *

R&R?

A note I just thought of: Fang's going to be about 16 or 17 in this fic. Just FYI. I didn't think I'd want to turn a 14-year-old.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Finally updating! Figured I'd want to get around to it eventually. Ok, moving on here….

* * *

Leah's POV

"Ok, Jake. If you squeeze her to death, that whole rescue mission would have been a big waste of time, you know that?"

"You're freaking hilarious, Leah. Hilarious."

I just shook my head. Jacob hadn't put Nessie down once since we'd gotten back to the Cullen's. He hadn't been himself since she'd gone missing. It was almost a relief that we'd gotten the little half-vampire back; without her, he was a wreck. Not someone whose thoughts you'd want to share. The worst part of the whole thing, though, was that he had reminded me of me. Sharing my misery with everyone around me. But let's cut the emo crap, shall we?

"I think he's waking up."

I turned toward the couch where the newborn bird-vampire was lying. As soon as we'd gotten back, Carlisle had shooed us away from him (What? We'd never seen a kid with wings before. We couldn't help but stare!), and started checking him over. He had also sent Jasper down to the hospital to retrieve as much blood as he could out of the blood bank. Yes, people, in case you didn't know, when you donate blood in Forks, you're not donating to the Red Cross, you're donating to the TVA. Thirsty Vampires of America.

I watched as the boy slowly blinked his eyes open. He took about five seconds to take in his surroundings, then, with a hiss, he jumped up so fast I barely even saw him do it and was crouched in a corner of the room, poised and ready to attack.

"No, Fang! It's ok!" Renesmee yelled across the room. "Jacob! Put me down, please." Before Jake could even decide if it was safe to put her down, she struggled out of his arms and dashed across the room so fast she was just a small flash. These vampires and their speed!

At first, it looked like Jacob would jump across the room and pull her away before vamp-bird got her, but as soon as the teen saw Renesmee, he seemed to relax a bit. He bent down to her level and she touched his face. We waited in silence while she communicated with him. I looked around and saw that Edward and Bella had also been ready to jump in and pull Nessie away from the newborn vamp. I wondered if that little girl knew how lucky she was, to have so many people love her and want to protect her. I hoped she appreciated it.

As soon as Nessie and the bird-kid broke contact, Carlisle approached them, arms out in a general 'I come in peace' kind of way. The boy stood up and Renesmee turned to him.

"Grandpa, this my new friend, Fang. Fang, this is my Grandpa, Carlisle Cullen." She smiled up at both of them.

Carlisle held out his hand. "Welcome to our home, Fang."

Fang just stared at his hand for a minute, like he'd never shaken someone's hand before. Heck, maybe he hadn't. Finally, Carlisle dropped his hand, and Fang spoke. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled. "It's actually Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. How are you feeling, Fang. You've been through quite a lot."

"I'm….ok." He said, thinking. He looked slightly uncomfortable with all the people in the room watching him. I kind of felt bad for the kid. "I'm hungry, I guess. And, uhhh, thirsty."

"I'm kinda thirsty, too, Grandpa. Hey, can I bring Fang hunting with me?"

"I don't think that'd be the best idea, Nessie." Said Edward, approaching the small group. "Fang should probably stay at home for a little while. Maybe a different time."

"But, Daddy…"

"No, buts, munchkin." Bella said, coming over as well. She turned to Jacob. "Hey, Jake? "Wanna take Nessie out for a hunt?"

Jacob, of course, was more than willing. He walked over and tapped Nessie on the shoulder. "Sure. Ready to go, kid?"

"In a sec!" She turned back to Fang. "Fang, this is Jacob. I told you about Jacob, remember?"

Fang just nodded. As soon as Jacob had gotten close, Fang face had gotten a look to it like he was gonna throw up his lunch.

Edward noticed his face. "In case you're wondering, these guys actually do take baths. They just always smell like that to us." Jacob glared at him, but in a joking kind of way. It was almost weird how well those two got along nowadays, after they'd been enemies for so long.

Suddenly, Renesmee ran up and hugged Fang. "I'm gonna go hunting with Jacob now, but don't worry, 'cause you're with my family and they're real nice, you'll see. They'll help you out." She turned to Jake. "Come on, Jacob! Let's go!" She ran toward the door.

"Come on guys, pack hunt." Jacob said. The others in the pack said they're quick goodbyes and ran out the door. I had already gone right after Jake. I was so glad to be out of there! I couldn't see how any of them could stand the smell for any length of time.

Renesmee waited while we transformed into out wolf forms. As soon as I was transformed, I tuned into Jacob's thoughts and smiled.

"_What, Jake, jealous?"_

Jacob snarled at me. _"Jealous of what?"_

I shook my head. _"Is Nessie giving someone else your attention?"_

I could see it all over his thoughts. Obviously, he didn't think Fang should be getting all the attention from his Nessie.

He glared at me. _"Shut up, Leah."_

"_Ahh, don't worry about it, Jake. She just thinks of him as a new friend. And I'm sure _he's_ not interested in someone as young as her._

Jacob snarled again. _"He better not be…"_

* * *

Fang's POV

I tried to squash the panic rising in me. I knew it was stupid, but when Renesmee was there, I'd felt a bit safer. Probably because it was a familiar face. Now that she was gone, I was on guard all over again. I knew they were Renesmee's family, but these people, no, these _vampires_ were totally unfamiliar to me. There was a literal flight-or-fight instinct I was trying to fight down. Then, one of the vampires, Renesmee's mother, to be exact, stepped toward me.

"Hello, Fang. I'm Renesmee's mother, Bella." She didn't even bother to try to shake hands with me, thank God. She just smiled at me. "Believe it or not, I know how it must feel to be surrounded by a bunch of strange vampires, and even how it feels to be turned into one yourself. I just want to let you know it's ok. You're going to be alright."

I didn't respond. I couldn't, I was paralyzed. I was feeling too many things at once. Panic, about being around so many strange people, was the main one. Then thirst and hunger, of course. My stomach felt like it was constricting on itself because of lack of food. Then, though I hated to admit, fear. I was scared out of my mind. Not to mention homesickness. Or, more accurately, Flocksickness. Where was the Flock? Where was Max? Were they ok? I almost felt like crying. It was too much! I just wanted it all to stop. To go back to sleep and not wake up until I was normal again, hiding in some cave somewhere with Max and the Flock. I just wanted this all to stop! But, that's the funny thing about reality, it doesn't just stop.

As I stood there, I noticed Renesmee's father lean over and whisper to another vampire next to him. I wondered what they were talking about. Me? Probably. With my new hearing skills, I might have been able to listen in, but I just couldn't focus.

Then, suddenly, I felt calm.

It's like a wave of calmness swept over me. My panic and fear dissipated, even my hunger and thirst took a back seat for a little while. I felt my jaw unclench and my tension loosen. I hadn't even realized I was clenching my jaw.

Renesmee's father came and stood next to her mother. "Feeling a bit better now, Fang."

I nodded. "Yeah, uhh, thanks." I had a feeling he had had something to do with the whole thing.

He smiled. "If you want to thank anyone, thank Jasper over there." He said, motioning to the vampire he had been whispering to. "It's a talent of his, calming people down. I'm Edward, by the way, Renesmee's father."

I nodded. "I kind of guessed that. You remind me of her a bit."

He smiled again and looked ready to say something else, when a short girl jumped up to greet me. "Hello. I'm Alice, Jasper's wife. I'm glad you're safe and feeling a bit better now."

I was about to reply, when a huge guy stepped over. I resisted the urge to back up against the wall. "Hey, Fang. I'm Emmett. And this is my wife, Rosalie."

Rosalie nodded. "Yes. Nice to meet you, Fang."

"Now, now, stop that, all of you. You're crowding him!" A woman walked up and shooed them all back a couple steps.

I smiled at her. "Thanks." I had begun to feel a bit claustrophobic.

She smiled back warmly. "You're very welcome, Fang. I'm Esme, by the way. Renesmee's grandmother and Carlisle's wife."

"It's nice to meet you." I answered. I couldn't believe a woman as young as she looked was a grandmother, but, then again, in my life, I'd seen stranger things.

"Well, now that we've got all these pleasantries aside, you look absolutely famished, Fang." Carlisle said. At the mention of getting something to eat, I almost doubled over as my body remembered how hungry it was. I looked toward Carlisle.

"You wouldn't happen to have some food, would you?" I asked.

He smiled. "I shall send Alice and Bella on a little shopping trip to get you something to eat. We have food here for Renesmee, but I'm thinking with you around, we may be needing some more. And, of course, we have something to, Ah, quench your thirst."

I just nodded. I knew there were about 500 more problems in my life right now that needed attending to, but right now, I just wanted some freaking food!

Alice jumped for joy! "Yes! Shopping trip! Hey, as long as Fang's staying here for a bit, I might as well get him some changes of clothing, don't you think so, Bells?"

Bella just looked at her. "I guess…"

"That's really ok." I started to say, but Alice wasn't listening.

"Oh, we can't have you running around in the same outfit all the time; you'd smell like those wolves!" She laughed. "Besides, I think the clothing you're wearing now has seen better days."

"You might as well just agree with her." Edward said. "She'll just buy you the clothes, anyway."

"You can say that again." Bella muttered.

I smiled. I was starting to feel a bit more comfortable with the Cullen family.

* * *

Director's POV

Blast! Damn all those worthless Erasers to the farthest corner of Hades! I leave for one night, and they lose _both_ of my precious subjects! Blast them all!

I crushed the glass of blood I held in anger. The red liquid ran down my hands, becoming slightly thicker as it mixed with the dust that had once been glass.

I sighed. I couldn't let my anger get away from me like that. This wasn't as big of a deal as I had made it out to be. I knew where they were. Forks, with the Cullens. I would just have to go up there with a new batch of worthless flying mongrels and retrieve them.

As I thought this over in my mind, one of Ari's Eraser henchmen (or hench_wolves_) burst in.

"Director! Attalia and Rafael have been spotted a couple miles south of here. And they're moving quickly!"

I hissed with frustration. Attalia and Rafael were the two vampires whom the Volturi had assigned to keep tabs on me after an incident that occurred while I worked for the branch of Itex near Rome. They had made it clear to me that if I was caught working with humans, experimenting with vampire venom again, it would be death. I was lucky they had been particularly merciful that day.

So, I heeded their warning. It would be death for me, _if_ I was caught.

Which would surely happen if I stayed around here.

"Tell your Erasers and the scientists to clear out. Abandon the building and maybe even the immediate area. If just _one_ of them is caught, we're done for. I'll call when it is safe to return."

The Eraser nodded and left. I began to gather my things together. Anything that might alert them to the fact I was here. Hopefully, with the building abandoned and my scent not anywhere outside, they wouldn't bother to check an abandoned facility.

I decided I would take the helicopter out. I would choose one of my safe-houses and stay low until I knew they were gone. Which, unfortunately, could take months.

I seethed with anger as I ran down the halls, my things bundled in my hands. What a perfect time for a monkey-wrench to fall into my works!

"_I'll be back for you, Fang, Renesmee."_ I thought.

* * *

Yay! The long-awaited chapter arrives!

Awww…don't be jealous, Jacob! Yeah, in case anyone's getting that vibe, I'm _not_ sticking Fang and Renesmee together, so get that thought right out of your heads! You'll see!

R&R????


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, coming in for a landing……

* * *

Fang's POV

My first ever vampire hunting trip happened about a week in a half after I'd arrived at the Cullen's. Carlisle had insisted I rest up and get some strength back before I try hunting out.

My first night, unfortunately, wasn't that restful. Emmett and Jasper, who are used to normal vampires who don't need sleep, started a wrestling match downstairs. I had been given Edward's old room to sleep in, but spent most of the night curled up in the middle of his bed with a pillow stuffed over my ears. The next morning, after Esme read Emmett and Jasper the riot act for keeping me up, Edward and Bella suggested I come to stay at their house nearby.

"We already have to stay quiet in our house so Renesmee can sleep, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal." Edward explained. "Besides, we have an extra room or two."

So I went to stay with Bella, Edward, and Renesmee.

And today, the three of us, plus Jacob and Seth were going on my first hunting trip.

"This'll be fun, Fang!" Renesmee said as we walked. "You can join in with me and Jacob on our game of who can catch the biggest animal! It's fun!"

I started to answer her, but then I caught sight of Jacob. The wolf was staring at me like he was about to rip my throat out. It was a look I'd got used to seeing on him, he'd been giving me that look since day one. Still, it made me think twice about my answer.

Luckily, Seth saved me. "Hey, Nessie, how about Fang and I are on a team and you and Jacob can be on another?"

"Ok!" She said. "I'm gonna run ahead. Come on, Jake!"

"See ya, Nez." I yelled as she and Jacob sped off. I never really like the nickname 'Nessie'; it sounded too much like the Loch Ness Monster, so I came up with my own. When Bella heard it, she rolled her eyes, saying "Not another nickname!" , but Edward had told her to just let it be.

I walked along with Seth for a while. He was Leah's younger brother, the youngest wolf in the Jacob's pack, to be exact, and I'd made pretty good friends with him so far.

"So, how are things at Edward's and Bella's?" He asked.

"Ok." I answered, shrugging.

"Still missing your Flock, huh?"

I just nodded. Carlisle had convinced me to stay at least until I got control of my vampire powers and instincts. If I were to go find them now, who knows what would happen? If I couldn't control myself…I don't even want to think about it.

"You'll see them again, Fang, don't worry about it."

I decided to change the subject. "So, how about things in La Push?"

Seth grimaced. "You don't want to know. I think Sam knows we're not telling him something, though."

Jacob's pack had decided to keep my existence a secret from the other La Push pack, Sam's Pack, for now. They hadn't been getting along lately, for some reason. I decided to ask.

"So, what is it between you guys and Sam's Pack, anyway?"

Seth thought for a sec. "Well, Sam and Jacob have never been able to agree, anyway. Sam has a tendency to order people around too much. But our problem with him lately has been that he's gone all 'holy vampire hunter' on us. He seems to think it's his and his pack's duty to save all of us from the evil that is vampires." He rolled his eyes and continued. "It used to be that we'd only attack vampires if they came on our land or threatened the people around us, but lately, Sam's been taking his pack off to go look for them, even those who aren't posing a threat. We can't figure out why. Jacob thinks he's gotten bored, you know? No more big epic fights with wolves against vampires. He has to create his own excitement now. Either that, or he thinks he's a Saint now, sent by God to destroy the vampires, like Carlisle's dad used to do."

"I guess that explains why I'm such a big secret." I said.

"Don't worry too much." Seth answered. "Because of the treaty, Sam won't come up to attack the Cullens, we just figure we'll keep you a secret for a while and see if this vampire-killing bug he has dies out."

We walked in silence for a bit longer. I decided to ask the other question that was bugging me.

"Hey, Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that every time I'm around Jacob, I get the feeling he wants to murder me?"

Seth was silent for a minute. "Well…uhhh…

"Hey, slowpokes! Let's get going, shall we?" Bella yelled from ahead. "Come on, Seth, you gonna go hunting like that?"

"Back in a few!" Said Seth, running off into the woods to transform. I sighed and sped up to catch up with Bella.

"So, Fang, ready for your first hunting trip?"

* * *

Seth's POV

"_Fang and I totally won."_ I said to Jacob. Fang had turned out to be rather good at the whole 'hunting' thing. We'd struck gold and found a large elk, which took Fang an impressive 15 minutes to take down. He's a natural.

Jacob growled. _"Whatever."_

"_Come on, Jake, man! So what if Nessie like him? She loves you, you're her Jake! Really, I think the most she might feel towards Fang is a kind of brother-sister relationship, and I'm sure the feeling's mutual._

Jacob just growled again.

"_Stop that, Jake, or I'll lock you in a closet with only Leah and Paul for company."_

That got a shudder out of him. _"I'd like to see you try."_

We walked in silence for a bit. We were in no great hurry to get back to La Push. At my house, Leah was home and probably grumbling and complaining as usual. She was trying to get into the Community College and was hitting some roadblocks, like money, for instance. And the fact that mom was having separation anxiety about her little babies leaving the nest. I, for one, would gladly donate Leah the money if it meant getting her out of the house.

Of course, Jake didn't have it much better. Paul was practically living at his house. I don't even want to imagine what kind of hell that is. Plus, he can't talk about Fang or anything while Paul's around, in case Paul runs back to Sam with it. It's almost funny. Jacob's jealous enough of Fang that he probably could go tell Sam about him, but, since he knows it would upset Renesmee, he won't. That little vamp has Jake wrapped around her finger.

We finally reached La Push, transformed, said our good nights, and headed off in the directions of our houses.

I had the whole Jacob/Fang thing stuck in my mind. How to get Jacob over this jealousy thing? Maybe Jasper could make him like him? Nah, I don't think it works that way. I sighed. Somehow, Fang was just gonna have to convince Jake he wasn't a threat.

Suddenly, I spotted one of Sam's pack. I couldn't tell who. They were rushing towards Sam's as fast as they could. I thought about following them, but shook the thought off. Wasn't my business who they were going after today, plus, I was hungry and tired! So I shook the whole thing off and went home.

Later that night, I heard a howl. Sam's howl. He was calling his pack. I turned over, trying to go back to sleep. Not my business.

* * *

And that's a wrap! For the moment…..

R&R?


	8. Chapter 8

Update! Hallelujah and Amen!

I see that some of you are missing the Flock...

I'm sorry, but it's gonna be a while. Please don't kill me!!!

-hides behind Fang-

Fang:-rolls eyes-

Anyway.....On to chapter........What chapter am I doing again........Oh, yeah! 8!

* * *

Collin's POV

I yawned tiredly. What would Sam be calling us about at this late hour? Did he find another vampire? I hope he knew that if my mom found out I'd snuck out again I was gonna be, excuse the pun, in the doghouse.

As soon as I got to the woods, I phased into wolf form.

_"Hey, Collin. Are we keeping you up?"_

_"Shut up, Brady. And what are you so happy about?" _He sounded smug.

_"You'll see."_

That's when I entered the clearing where the rest of the pack was. I looked over to where Sam was and saw Brady standing next to him. Brady?! What was he doing?

The last of the pack arrived a few seconds later. Sam growled to get our attention.

_"As many of you here have already heard, Brady made an interesting discovery this evening._

Brady puffed out his chest.

_"Ow, Brad, your ego just hit me." _I said, wincing.

One of the younger pack members grinned. Brady glared.

Sam growled again. _"That's enough, Collin. Now, Brady, can you share with us exactly what you saw?"_

Brady took a step forward. _"I followed Jacob and Seth to the Cullen's today, just to see what's up. I made sure to stay downwind, of course. They were going on a 'hunting trip' with Renesmee which, as you all know, is perfectly normal, but when they got there, there was someone I'd never seen before. It was a boy, about 16 or 17 with jet black hair. At first, I thought it was one of the Cullen's vampire friends, but as I watched, it became obvious that he was a newborn vampire. And if there's a newborn bloodsucker...."_

Jared jumped in. _"They've broken the Treaty?! Again?!" _He growled.

_"That's what I'm thinking._" Brady answered. _"But that's not even the best part. Or the weirdest, I should say."_

_"What do you mean?"_ asked one of the younger wolves, Adrian.

Brady had a suspenseful moment of silence. Unfortunately, it was a bit too long.

_"Get on with it, Brady." _Sam growled.

Brady grinned sheepishly. _"Oh, right. Well, the kid had wings!!"_

We all just sat there for a moment while Brady grinned in triumph over his discovery. It was Paul who finally broke the silence.

_"Wings? Brady, dude, what are you smokin' and why aren't you sharing?"_

This got the pack laughing. _"But it's true!" _Brady said, looking upset.

_"Silence!" _Sam snarled out. The pack automatically quieted down. _"What Brady said is true. The boy has wings. I don't know how he got them or why, but he does. But that's not the point. The point is, he's a vampire, and it's likely the Cullens who turned him. Even if that's not so, he's not bound by our treaty, making him a liability. We need to take action before the Cullens turn another or this new one turns on one of our people."_

_"Uhhh.....Sam?"_

He turned to the source of the voice, Adrian. _"Yes, Adrian?"_

_"I uhhhh....hope you weren't planning tonight. I have school tomorrow. It's a Thursday, after all."_

Some of the other school-aged wolves in the pack agreed.

_"My mom'll kill me if she catches me out late on a school night again." _I added.

_"I'm already grounded...." _Brady muttered.

Sam sighed. _"Alright! We meet back here tomorrow. Then, we go after the Cullens. You can go home, I'll call you when it's time."_

We began to walk back, dismissed. My tail twitched with anticipation.

Tomorrow, a fight!

* * *

Jacob's POV

I almost laughed at Paul's comically surprised face when he came in the door and saw mr sitting up waiting for him.

I grinned. "So, Paul? What's up tonight? You guys have a little pow-wow? A square dance? Quilting party?"

He just glared back. "It's none of your business, Jake."

My grin just widened. "Quilting party it was, then. Any good gossip I should know about?"

I heard him grumble something.

"What was that, Paul?"

He just stood there for a minute, holding back his anger. Wonder how long that would last? "It's none of your business!" He finally growled out.

"Aww, Paul. You won't share any secrets with your soon-to-be brother-in-law?"

He growled. "Just shut up. Like you don't already know, anyway."

I raised my eyebrows. "Already know what, Paul? Huh?"

"None of your business, you smart ass."

"At least I'm not a freeloading pain in the ass."

That got a rise at of him. Or should I say a punch? His fist came flying at me, but I grabbed it before it could get close to my face. In one movement, I flipped him over with his fist and jumped on him, holding him to the ground.

"Alright, Paul, maybe we can help each other. You want to get off the floor and be able to breath freely, and I want to know what Sam's up to. You give me what I want, and you might just get what you want."

He gritted his teeth against the pain of my knee in his back. "Like I said, like you don't already know."

"Know, what, Paul?"

He laughed. "How long did you think you and the Cullens could hide that newborn of yours, huh? So, who turned the blood-sucking bir-kid, anyway?"

I froze. Oh, great.

Paul just kept talking. "Yeah, Brady saw him. You got that? That pup, Brady! You must suck at hiding things, huh? Feel stupid yet, Jake? Don't worry, you won't have to hide him for long. We're 'taking him off your hands' tomorrow. Got that, Jake? Got-"

I threw him into the wall, causing a hole that Dad was gonna kill me for later, but that was the least of my worries. I dashed out of the house in seconds, trying to strip my shirt off as I ran.

I had to warn the Cullens. Fang may not be my favorite person, but I wasn't gonna let Sam get ahold of him, either. It was just wrong.

Plus, Renesmee would kill me.

* * *

Yay! I finally updated!

Poor Brady....

And, yes, I made Adrian up. It mentioned that there were a whole mess of new wolves at the end of Breaking Dawn because of the large number of vampires, so I figured it would be safe to start making up some names for them.

R&R?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back!!!!

Yay for Chapter 9!

I don't really know why I'm bothering to put anything here, I don't really have much to say.........

I Like Pie!

* * *

Fang's POV

So, I was having this wonderful dream. I was back with the Flock at a beach somewhere. Angel and Gazzy were making a sandcastle, Nudge was burying Total in the sand, and Iggy, Max, and I were sitting back on the sand, watching them. It was pretty normal except that Iggy wouldn't talk to me. I tried to talk to him and he just pulled away. Weird, but hey, it's a dream! It's not supposed to make sense. I wouldn't have been surprised if penguins had started running around.

The best part was just being able to sit next to Max. We didn't talk, just sat in comfortable silence. Once in a while, when the kids would do something silly or weird, we'd look at each other as if to say, "Typical Nudge." or, "That's Angel for ya." or, "There goes Gazzy again!"

Suddenly, there was a terrible earthquake. We jumped into action. I started running toward the kids to help them, but got pushed away by a very angry-looking, out-of-character Iggy. Before I could figure out why he had pushed me, I woke up to find myself being shaken awake by Bella.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I said, trying to get Bella to stop. "What is it?"

"Jake just showed up. He's got some news."

_"That he's finally decided to kill me?"_ I thought, getting up.

Edward. who was standing at the door, smiled. "Only wish it were that simple, Fang."

Bella looked from one of us to the other and shook her head. She hated it when she was only getting half the conversation.

I followed Bells and Edward into the front room, which was filled with the entire Cullen family, plus Jacob's pack. Seth waved and yawned from a corner. I nodded back and turned to where Jacob stood, holding a sleepy-looking Renesmee.

"Why's 'Nez up?" I asked Bella.

She sighed. "She heard Jake come in and wouldn't go back to bed."

Carlisle whistled to get evryon's attention. "Alright, so it seems we've got a little problem on our hands. I'd like to be able to come up with a peaceful solution to-"

"Uhhh...Carlisle? What's the problem?" I asked.

He smacked his hand to his forehead, laughing. "Oh, of course! I forgot to explain this to you, Fang, of all people. Well, it seems Sam's pack has gotten wind of you being here and are planning an attack for tomorrow night." I took a look at my face and quickly added, "Oh, don't worry! I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding that we can work out without violence."

"And even if we do have to have violence, you don't have to worry. Me and Jazz can handl it." Emmett said, coming over and giving me a clap on the shoulder that almost sent me to the floor. "Plus, I bet with you being a newborn and all, you'll be able to hold your own against those mongrels. No offense, of course." He added, looking at Jake's pack.

Jake nodded and took a step forward. "Since Sam refuses to so much as look at me when we're at La Push, and the rest of his quilting party won't give me the time of day, we're probably going to have to wait 'till the actual attack to take place to talk to Sam and his pack."

"Do we have any idea where Sam's pack is planning to start this attack?" Alice asked, annoyed by the fact that she couldn't see the wolves future and tell Jake herself.

"No exact idea, but I'd guess that wherever Fang is, they'll be."

"Let me guess." I said. "I get to be bait, right?"

"Fang's not bait!" Renesmee said, waking up slightly. "Worms are bait. You're not gonna make Fang be bait, Jacob, right?"

"No, Nessie, Fang's not gonna be bait." Carlisle said. "I say we pick a spot and we all wait for them there. I'm sure wherever we all are, they'll go to."

"How about the baseball field?" suggested Jasper.

"Perfect!" answered Carlisle. "I say we meet there tomorrow around 5:00 pm. Sound good?"

"We might want to go earlier, like 3:30." Quil said. "The younger kids in his pack get out of school about 2:45. He'll probably give them just enough time to get home, tell their parents where they're going, and race out again. He'll want to get here as soon as possible."

Carlisle nodded. "Ok, baseball field at 3:30 pm. Clear?"

"Clear." Everyone answered.

Our group started to dissipate. Quil left right after, saying he had to get up early to take Claire to the beach. If it wasn't for the fact that Seth had explained the imprinting thing to me before, I'd be totally weirded out by Jacob and Nessie and Quil and Claire. I was kind of used to the whole thing now, though.

Bella came over and put her hands on my shoulders. "How about you go back to bed, Fang? You're tired and it's a big day tomorrow."

I nodded and she followed me back to my room. "I feel like, I don't know, like I'm being a problem. Putting everyone in danger or something." I admitted to her when we got to my room.

Bella nodded. "I know how you feel, Fang. Before I was a vampire, I was constantly getting myself in danger and putting the ones I love in danger because of it. Don't worry to much about it. There's nothing you could have done about this attack. The most you can do now is come with us tomorrow and hope we can work it out safely. If it does come to a fight, though, don't panic. Even the worst of our fighters can hold their own pretty well against a werewolf, especially young ones like the ones in Sam's pack. Plus, we've got our own wolves on our side."

I smiled a bit, but still didn't calm down. "I won't be able to stop worrying about this, Bells. You guys are like, well, family to me. The only family I've ever had, besides the Flock. I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

Bella stepped forward and gave me a hug. Surprisingly, I let her. I even kind of tried to hug her back, though she had my arms pinned at my sides a bit. Sometimes, Bella forgot her own strength.

"I guess it's hard not to worry, huh?" She slowly let me go, but kept her hands on my arms. "It will all be ok tomorrow, I promise. Now, how about you try to get some sleep. At least rest a bit, ok?"

I nodded and started to turn around. Then, Bella spoke. "And, Fang?"

I turned. "Yeah?"

"We all think of you as part of the family, too. Heck, Renesmee thinks you're her big brother or something. You'll always be one of the Cullens, Fang."

I nodded. "Thanks."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Fang."

"'Night."

She closed the door.

I turned back around and walked over to my bed. I stood over my bed for a moment, my hand resting on one of the bedposts. I began thinking about tomorrow. I'd seen Jacob and Seth in action, not to mention Quil, Embry, and Leah. If all of Sam's much larger pack fought at least half as well as Jake's pack did, what chance did we have?

I began imagining the battle. It wasn't a pretty image. What if they ganged up on Esme? Rosalie? Bella? What if Jazz and Emmett couldn't handle all of them? What if they took out Edward so we couldn't tell what they were thinking? What if they took out Jake's pack?

What about Renesmee?

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack. I looked over at my hand. Without realizing it, I'd squeezed my wooden bedpost hard enough that I'd splintered it.

I smiled. I guess I didn't know my own strength, either.

* * *

Any of you guys who read my other story, Avian Bird Flu, would get why Fang wouldn't be surprised to see penguins in his dreams.....

R&R?


	10. Chapter 10

So, once again I'm typing more fanfiction when I should be working on things like, say, My senior project?

Oh well...

I should make all my reviewers pay for my college!

I wish...

I'd tell you to donate to my college fund, but I don't want to give out my address...

Oh, forget it! Chapter 10....

* * *

Fang's POV

It was almost 7:30 and Sam's pack still hadn't made an appearance. Maybe they never would. That was at least what I was hoping...

"It'll all be ok, Fang. You'll see!" said Renesmee, smiling up at me. There had been a lot of debate as to exactly where 'Nez should be during our little 'meeting'. Jacob and I had both said no to her being here, until we all realized that if she didn't come, someone else would have to stay behind with her. Besides the fact that we needed all the fighters we had, if something were to 'go badly' and whoever was with 'Nez didn't know it, they'd be sitting ducks. Renesmee was here with the plan that if things didn't go well, either I or Jacob were to take her, depending on who could get her away fastest. And even though I figured with being able to fly that I could get her out fastest, Jacob was staying so close to her that I got the feeling I wouldn't get the chance.

Speaking of how close he was staying, the smell was killing me! I'd learned to put up with it most of the time, especially with Seth, but the whole pack was here and staying close by us to boot. Every once in a while, Jake would send two of them on a quick scouting mission, but most of the time, we had to put up with the combined smell of all of them. I couldn't imagine what it would be like when Sam's huge pack arrived. Could vampires throw up? 'Cause I just might.

Carlisle suddenly came up beside me, smiling. "You have this look on your face like you're gonna be sick, Fang."

I smiled back slightly and nodded. "It's a combination of nervousness and werewolf smell."

He nodded back. "If you follow me over to the left here a bit, I can get you some relief from one of them. Besides, I want to talk with you."

I nodded again and followed Carlisle over near the woods a bit. We were traveling upwind of the wolves, so the smell was a bit better up there. When we got what I guess Carlisle figured was far enough, he turned to me.

"So, Fang, one thing I've been meaning to talk to you about. As you know, many of our family has certain 'special powers' that they recieved when they became vampires. I've been wondering if maybe you've recieved any special powers as well."

I smiled. "You mean besides flight, fasion sense, and playing a mean harmonica?"

He laughed. "I think Alice might challenge you on the second one, but yes. We already know you can fly faster, that's to be expected."

I almost laughed thinking about that one. First thing to do when I find Max: Challenge her to a race.

"Your strength has also greatly improved. I'm not too sure about your harmonica skills, though." He added with a laugh.

"So, you think I have special powers now?"

He nodded. "It's a distinct possibility. You talk about how others in your Flock had special abilities, which leads me to believe that you might have one, too that your being a vampire may have brought out."

I just shrugged. "Well, if I do, it's taking it's time showing itself."

He just smiled. "You'll just need to work at it, Fang. I'm sure your powers will manifest in time, whatever they are."

I just nodded again. I spent all my time in the Flock waiting for my powers to show up, and nothing happened then. Why should it now?

It looked like Carlisle might say something else, but suddenly, there was a long, low howl in the distance. I looked over towards Jacob's pack. The hair on their backs was straight up and they were snarling and growling. Everyone was looking in the direction of La Push where the howl had come from. But I could already tell by how close the howl had sounded that they were already out of La Push and on their way.

Sam's Pack was coming.

* * *

Jacob's POV

_"I think they're about 5 miles away, from the sound of it."_

My pack nodded in agreement, but they were more focused on where Sam's Pack would appear than where they were now.

_"I can almost feel them approaching."_ Leah said, growling.

I nodded and took my place in front of Nessie.

She ran forward and hugged me around the neck. "They're coming now?"

I nodded again.

She smiled. "Good. We can get all this craziness over sooner, then. They'll find out that Fang is a good vampire and they'll leave us alone. Right?"

I gave another nod. I wish I could be that innocent to believe in miracles like that.

Fang came over and took his place next to me. I moved away from him a bit. He complained about our smell a lot, but I like to let him know he doesn't exactly smell like fresh-cut spring roses to me.

"So, this is it, huh?" Fang asked.

I gave a curt nod.

"Yep, they're coming, Fang!" Nessie said. "But don't worry, everything will be ok."

Fang smiled. "I sure hope so. I wish I were as optimistic as you, 'Nez."

"Then be optimistic! Jacob's optimistic, right, Jacob?"

I nodded and gave her a lick that made her laugh. I saw Fang smile, too.

"Ok, be more like Jacob. Got it. Do I have to grow fur, too?"

She laughed again. "No, silly!"

That's when Bella called Nessie over to where she was. She wanted to see her quickly and talk to her before Sam got here. This left me and Fang together. Alone.

We sat in silence for a while, which I was perfectly happy with. Then, Fang, who I've been told is supposedly the silent type, got this crazy urge to speak. But what he said, well, it was food for thought.

"You really love her, huh?"

I just looked at him.

"'Nez, of course. You really care about her a lot."

I just nodded for the hundreth time. Sometimes, it was annoying not to be able to speak to anyone but the pack.

He nodded back. "She was about the only thing that kept me sane while I was in that institute when I first became a vampire. If it wasn't for her, I would've thought I was losing my mind. She just kept trying to comfort me." He laughed. "Can you imagine? She's just this little girl in this big, scary place and she's trying to comfort me!

I just listened to what he said. I had never really thought about either of their times in the institute, just relief that Nessie wasn't there anymore.

Fang continued. "She's really something special, huh? Brave, caring. Cute." He added with a smile. Ok, he was getting annoying now...

"And really lucky, too."

I looked up at him. What was he talking about?

"I wonder if she realizes how lucky she is to have you, Jake."

_What?_

"You know, I always had my Flock for a family, but I still always wished for, I don't know, a real family. 'Nez has got that and more. You're like her big brother right now, and someday, you'll be even more than that. You're whatever she needs, and she's lucky to have someone like you. I watch the way you protect her and take her of her. It's really cool, Jacob."

Alright, I'm dumbfounded. Shocked into silence. And I think Seth just mind-snickered.

"I guess seeing you guys kinda makes me miss my Flock." Fang went on. "I mean, I've got a great thing here with the Cullens, but my Flock is my family, too. I don't know where they are. It's killing me."

I suddenly wished I could say something halfway comforting, but, once again, I could just nod.

"You should meet our Flock leader, Max. Maximum Ride. She's, well, she's special, too. You know what I mean, right?"

I nodded a couple times this time. Oh, did I know exactly what he was talking about now.

"I-I miss her. And the rest of the Flock, too. I just wish I-"

"Guys!" Nessie said, running over. "Uncle Jazz went to see how close Sam is, and he says to hold on to your fangs, feathers, and fur, 'cause they're real close!"

We took our places. Nessie ran over and hugged Fang. "They're not getting my new big brother!" She said.

Fang looked a bit shocked. "Uhh, 'Nez I-"

I moved over to stand in front of both Nessie and Fang. She was right. No one was getting her new big brother today.

I heard Seth snicker again. _"Knew you'd come around sometime, Jake."_

I only had time to give him a short growl.

Sam had just appeared on the other side of the clearing.

* * *

How touching! Fang and Jake had a little one-sided heart-to-heart.

As to explain Fang's sudden talkitiveness, we'll blame it on his nerves about this upcoming meeting with Sam.

Oh, and a wonderful reviewer named Bookits pointed out that I never explained how the Director knew about Renesmee!

I'll explain that quickly now. You know at the end of Breaking Dawn when the Volturi came? You know how a lot of other vampires came as witnesses to see what the Volturi would do? Well, the Director was among them and saw the whole thing with Nessie. There, explained.

R&R???


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I've been getting alerted to the fact that I have....made some errors in my writings (the fangs). I guess they don't have fangs....

What can I say? I'm human, I make mistakes. I read a lot of vampire-related books, I get my facts confused. Please excuse the fact that I am falliable.

Oh, yeah, for those who are scratching your heads at the above word:

Falliable: (adj) Capable of making mistakes.

Yep, that's me.

I will try to stick closer to the Twilight in the future and will be re-reading it as soon as I'm done with the book I'm reading now.

Ok, let's get on with this before I can think of any more embarrasing mistakes I've made...

* * *

Jacob's POV

Well, the fact that Sam is in human form gives some slight hope that Carlisle might get to work this out peacefully. Very slight hope, but hope none the less.

Probably just wants to be able to tell the Cullens why he's here before he tries to murder them. Thinks he's being fair or something. Ha!

I automatically went to count how many wolves were behind him.

_"I think I see two new ones." _Leah said.

I nodded. _"Yep, I'm surprised they didn't realize Fang was here earlier, if they're getting new pack members. Sam's slipping."_

_"Just not the over-bearing pack leader he used to be." _Seth said sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Cullen Family!" Sam called out. We cut off our private conversation. Might as well here what he had to say.

"We have reason to believe you have broken our treaty!" Sam continued. "And our proof stands there!" He pointed to Fang. At that point, Nessie stuck her tongue out at him. Even with what was going on, that almost cracked me up. I looked at Fang and saw him crack a small smile, but his eyes were still locked on Sam.

"I'm sure you all know full well what the consequences for breaking the treaty are." Sam called out.

That's when Carlisle began to slowly step forward, arms out in the universal 'I come in Peace' sign. "Now, Sam, I'd like to have the chance to explain what's really going on here. You see, this is all one big misunderstanding..."

I nearly rolled my eyes. What was Carlisle thinking, really?

'Hey, Sam, old chap, how about we talk this little tiff out over tea and crumpets?'

'Sounds like a jolly good idea Carlisle!'

As much chance of making peace as Sam developing a british accent. Sam and his pack were here for a fight, and they weren't leaving until they got a taste of blood. In a way, they were almost as bloodthirsty as the vampires they fought. I had to give old Carlisle points for trying, though.

Sam laughed at Carlisle's efforts. "Big misunderstanding? You expect me to believe that? It seems like 'big things' are always happening around you and your family, Carlisle. We've let you go through with things we shouldn't have. We've been much too kind, much too lax. We've let you get away with breaking the treaty before with Bella, and I guess that's given you the idea that you can just do as you please. Well, you're wrong, Carlisle. This is our turf, and you will play by our rules, or suffer the consequences. We're going to set a little example for you right here. That newborn of yours is a danger to our people and we're getting rid of him and anyone who stands in our way right here, right now. And that goes for you and your pack, too, Jacob Black!"

We all growled in response. I almost laughed as Nessie tried to growl at them, too. That was the unknown downside of having Nessie on the battleground. Too distractingly funny.

Carlisle took another step forward. "Sam, please-"

"No more 'pleases' Carlisle. This ends NOW!" Sam launched into the air and phased all at once, aiming for Carlisle. It was a good thing Carlisle had superspeed. He quickly jumped out of Sam's way. He quickly headed back toward us. Unfortunately, Sam's pack began heading in our direction as well. And fast.

_"Everyone! Around Fang and Nessie! Now!"_ My pack automatically surrounded Fang and Renesmee. Bella and Esme came over as well. The others charged toward the pack in hopes of stalling them from getting to Fang.

_"This isn't going to work." _

_"What do you mean, Jake?"_ Seth said. _"It's gotta work! It's-"_

_"Jacob's right."_ Leah agreed, silencing Seth. _"There's too many of them. Fang needs to get out of here."_

_"And Nessie." _I added.

_"Of course, Jake, of course!" _Embry said, exasperated. _"Let's get Fang out of here already!"_

I nodded and turned to Bella. Now, how to communicate with her. I nudged her with my nose.

"What, Jake?"

First, I pointed to Fang with my nose, then up. Come on, Bells, get it!

"Jake, I don't understand."

Gah! I repeated the movement.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but I don't get it."

I wanted to whack my head of something. Why couldn't our ancestors have worked it out for us to have human vocal cords?

I did the movement again. Bella still looked confused. Oh, great...I repeated the movement a fourth time, which, this time, _someone_ understood.

"Bella! He wants you to tell Fang to get out of here! And quickly! We can't hold them back!" Edward yelled from the battleground, and while holding off four wolves at once, too. Multi-talented guy, that Edward.

"Oh! Sorry, Jake!" She turned to Fang. "Grab Renesmee and get out of here! There's too many of them!"

I saw Fang's eyes widen. "Are you sure I-"

"Fang, go!" Edward yelled. "Get Nessie to safety!"

Remembering Nessie was there almost sent me in a panic. I ran over to Fang and Nessie and tried to push her into his arms.

"Ok, Jake! I've got it! I'm U&A!" He said, grabbing Renesmee.

I had no idea what 'U&A' meant, but I could tell he was going to go. I backed up a bit to give him some space and-

I growled as Jared slammed into me. I quickly flipped around and sunk my teeth into his leg, stopping him from getting to Nessie and Fang. That didn't mean I could stop the other wolves from getting to them, though.

Luckily, Fang's a newborn, and I guess he remembered this just at the right time. He held Nessie with one hand and threw one of the wolves into the two others who were coming at him. Then, with lightning speed, he was in the air.

I would've loved to watch them fly off into the sunset, but I had bigger fish to fry.

Sam was approaching. And he looked ready to fight.

* * *

Fang's POV

It was almost like fighting the good ole' fashioned, non-flying Erasers again. Except this time, _I_ was the one with the extreme strength. It was both scary and totally wild at the same time.

I held Nessie closer as I flew. At first, she seemed scared to be up so high, but she calmed down as she watched the sights below.

"I think that's the High School where Mommy and Daddy first met!" She yelled, pointing down.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. I _really_ needed to talk to Edward and Bella more about their past. I knew Bella had come to live here with her father when she met Edward, and that she had been human at the time, but I hadn't gotten all the details yet. I'd ask them later.

If they were ok later.

I pushed that thought out of my mind. They'd be fine, they'd have to be.

"Where are we going, Fang?"

"Your dad's favorite clearing." I answered. He'd shown it to me this morning, saying it'd be a good meeting place. If we were found there, we were supposed to go to Bella's dad's house, since he was on a fishing trip. It was a good thing Edward had mentioned 'Nez knew where it was, 'cause if we had to go there, I'd be lost.

"You like flying, don't you, Fang?" 'Nez asked me.

I smiled. "'Like' is an understatement." I hadn't gotten to go flying in a _long_ time. At least not _really _flying, like this. Just little 5 minute trips. It felt so good to be up in the air again.

"You should find a way to take Mommy flying. She'd think it was cool. But Daddy'd freak out."

I laughed. "Yeah, I can see your dad having a mental breakdown now." Even though he knew Bella was a vampire now, he could still be protective once in a while. Old habits can be hard to break, I guess.

Nessie looked at me. "_Our_ Mommy and Daddy, Fang. You're a Cullen now, part of _our_ family. And my Mommy and Daddy love you a lot. I know it. You're part of our family now. Fang Cullen."

I was in shock. I almost stopped flapping. (Thank God I didn't.) Fang Cullen. Me? A Cullen? Really part of a family?

I know, they'd been saying it to me, I'd been thinking it, but to hear it…

"Fang Cullen."

'Nez giggled. "Yep! That's your name and you're my big brother. Why did you think they were all fighting to protect you, silly?"

I gave a small laugh. They were all fighting for me. Protecting me. And all because they consider me family. A Cullen.

"You know what? I think we need to think of a middle name for you. 'Fang Cullen' isn't enough. _I _have a middle name!"

I nodded. "Yeah, we can, uhhh…think about it when we land. I can see the clearing below.

"Yay! I love this clearing! It's so pretty! Isn't it, Fang?"

I smiled. "Yeah, sis, it's beautiful."

* * *

Soooo excited……..

I just saw the movie!

Yeah, there were parts I liked and parts I didn't. Maybe I'll give a review on my profile sometime, if I have time.

And I haven't mentioned any fangs except _the_ Fang! Yay!

You know what? Every time I write or type the word 'fang' I automatically capitalize it and have to go back and fix it. Fang is ruling my life…

Oh, if anyone's got any ideas for Fang's middle name, feel free to make suggestions. I, of course, thought of Nick/Nicohlas, but I'm definetely open to other names, too. What about Michael? Actually, maybe we should get something more exotic. Heck, he could have two middle names like Edward. Like I said, suggest something!

R&R?


	12. Chapter 12

Here I am, at 1:46 in the morning, starting the next chapter. Why the heck am I doing this? Oh, yeah, because I saw the Twilight movie and now I'm on a Twi-High!!!! Weeee!!!!!!

Ok, I'll just go on now....

P.S. I think I might have figured out a way to fix the whole 'Director having fangs' thing. I think. I'll get back to you on that.

* * *

Jacob's POV

So this was it. Me vs. Sam. How....interesting.

Not to mention what a pain in the ass.

I wasn't afraid to fight Sam, but I was afraid of what would happen if this fight went on any longer. We were waaaay outnumbered, and we weren't exactly doing well. I had to find a way to end this now.

_"Well, Jacob, this is interesting. Pack leader against pack leader and winner takes all. You want to back out now while you can?"_

I growled. _"You just wish I would back out, you coward." _I guess it was useful that I could still talk to Sam, not to mention less distracting since I didn't have to hear the rest of his pack.

Sam growled. _"You hide behind some oath-breaking blood-suckers, and _I'm_ the coward? Jacob, I don't see how you can call yourself the leader of anything."_

_"If you'd just take a second to listen, you'd find that these so-called 'blood-suckers' aren't the oath-breakers you think they are."_

_"Enough of this, Jacob! Let's finish this now!"_ Sam ran toward me. I could see him getting ready to pounce, but I wasn't going to give him the chance.

_**"Sam, stop this right NOW!"**_

Sam was crouched on the ground in seconds. His pack automatically stopped fighting. Sam snarled.

_"I thought you were against using the Voice of the Alpha, Jake."_

If I could have grinned, I would've. _"Usually, yes. But when my pack and my friends are in danger, I have no problem taking desperate measures. Plus, it's fun to see you where you seem to like putting other people. Cowering on the ground."_

Sam growled, but said nothing.

_"Good, now, __**I order you to listen.**__ All of you!"_ I said, addressing his pack, but only really ordering Sam. I knew the others would listen. I took a quick look at the Cullen family. They were hovering around Edward, who was, no doubt, telling them everything that was happening. I continued.

_"This 'newborn' you're so intent on destroying, Fang, is not what you think. He was a boy who was scientifically experimented on as a child (hence, the wings.) that escaped with others like him. Unfortunately, he was captured and separated from his 'Flock' and taken to another science facility where the Director was a vampire who was experimenting with vampire venom. He was her guinea pig. _She_turned him, not the Cullens. They just rescued him when they rescued Nessie, who had also been captured by this vampire for experimentation. Fang only drinks off of animals, like the Cullens, and is working hard to control his thirst so that he can be reunited with his Flock. The Cullens consider him a part of their family, and I consider him a good friend, maybe even a brother. If you need an enemy to fight, go find this Director, but you WILL leave Fang and the Cullens alone. If you doubt any of this, you can go ask Renesmee. You KNOW she'll show you the truth. Have I made myself clear?"_

I saw some of the braver of Sam's pack nod. Sam pulled himself out of his crouching position. He looked a bit smug, which definitely did nothing for my confidence.

_"That was a _very_ inspiring speech, Jake. I might even believe you. I'm pretty sure all in my pack that heard believe you as well."_

I heard something in that sentence I didn't like._ "What do you mean, 'all that heard'?"_

_"Well, Jake, let's play a little game. It's called 'Guess Who's Missing.'"_

I looked around. Who's missing?

_"Paul."_ I heard Leah say.

_"And Jared."_ Seth added with a snarl.

I glared at Sam. _"Where are they?"_

I almost thought I heard him laugh. _"I guessed you might send Fang and Nessie off somewhere during the fight. I couldn't figure out where, though. Then, I remembered this little clearing Bella was in once that smelled of vampire..."_

Crap.

_So, I sent Jared and Paul there near the beginning of the fight to ambush them. They should be almost there by now, if they aren't already."_

I growled. _"Well then, tell them to come back!"_

_"Can't, Jake, sorry. They switched to human form a little while ago." _

I swear to God the Son of a Bitch smiled.

I wanted to kill him. Just rip his throat out right there. But there were more important matters...

Nessie.

With one loud howl, I went running in the direction of the clearing, but not before ordering Sam, in the Alpha Voice, to go back to La Push. He didn't look to happy about being ordered, but I wish it would have at least wiped the smug look off of his face. What happened to that guy?

Whatever. Doesn't matter. All that mattered was getting to Nessie.

_"And Fang." _Seth reminded me.

_"Yeah, yeah."_I soooo didn't feel like talking right now.

The Cullens ran with us, like one big, freaky pack.

_"Don't worry, Jake." _Seth said. _"Fang knows what he's doing. He'll smell those two before he sees them, probably before he even lands. Plus, he's got newborn strength. He'll be fine. He'll protect Nessie."_

I just nodded. I had already noticed everyone else's faces. I didn't have to have Edward's powers to know they were worried.

Dear God, Please let us get there in time.

* * *

Fang's POV

I landed in the clearing and put a wiggly Renesmee down. Then, I had to take a second to look at my skin.

"Wow, I know what Bella means now when she says Edward is 'dazzaling.'"

'Nez laughed. "Yeah, we're pretty!"

"Well, I'm not sure if 'pretty' was exactly what I was aiming for in life." I laughed, too, but only for a second. I took a breath in and noticed something that just smelt wrong, something that smelt like...

"Wolves." 'Nez said. "I can smell them, but they don't smell familiar like Jacob and his pack."

I moved closer to 'Nez, ready to grab her. "Just one question, sis. How close are they?"

I got my answer in the form of two huge guys slamming into me.

Now, I know I have super vampire strength now, but give me a break! They caught me off guard! I went slamming to the ground. in the same instant, one of them grabbed Nessie by the arm.

"Let her go!" I yelled, pushing the one who was holding me down off.

"Alright, blood-sucker, be nice or the little girl gets to find out what it feels like to be near one of us when we phase."

Ok, Seth had told me all about Sam's girl, Emily once. I knew _that_ didn't end well. "Oh, that's nice. Pick on a little girl! How about you take on me, your real enemy, instead?"

The one not holding my newest adoptive sister just sneered. "You're both blood-suckers and, therefore, both the enemy. Now, how about you turn yourself over and maybe we'll let the little baby-sucker go."

"Looks like you're having enough trouble _not_letting her go." I laughed. The other guy was having some big problems holding the strong little Renesmee down.

The one talking to me rolled his eyes. "Come on, Jared! can't you take on a little baby-sucker?"

"_You_ try holding her, Paul!" Jared snarled. "Just stop talking and get him already!"

"Yeah, whatever." Paul said. Then, he turned to me. "Time's up, bird-vamp. You die."

He pounced at me, phasing in mid-air. I jumped back a bit, but didn't want to go too far from Renesmee. I had to get her away from Jared! Paul landed right in front of me, with just enough distance to get a good grip on my leg with his jaws. The funny thing was, he didn't. He just stared at me. And stared. Then, I noticed that Jared and Renesmee were staring, too.

"Ummmm.....Where'd he go?" Jared finally said.

Paul just turned around and growled.

"Fang?" 'Nez asked.

That's when I took a look at myself.

It was weird. I could see myself, but just barely. I looked kind of transparent, but not totally invisible, so why couldn't they see me? I guessed that this was the way I looked like to me, but to them, I was totally gone.

"Whatever." Jared said. "We've got the little girl. Maybe we can use her to get him."

At that statement, I decided to figure out this invisible thing later. I sprung forward and pulled Renesmee out of his arms. Almost immediately, she became transparent like me.

"Fang!" She hugged me.

"Ok, I think I heard her over here!" Jared said. He began walking toward us with his arms out.

I didn't stick around to give him a chance to find us. In seconds, I was in the air again, Renesmee safe in my arms.

As I flew off, I heard the two start getting into a fight. From the yelling, I could tell Paul had phased back and was taking some time to comment on Jared's mental health and capability.

I just shook my head and, with Nessie's direction, began flying toward Charlie's house. But, I didn't get far....

"WHERE THE HELL ARE RENESMEE AND FANG, YOU STUPID, SORRY EXCUSES FOR LAPDOGS!!!"

Wow, when Bells is mad, she's _really_ mad.

I flew back over to watch just as Paul and Jared phased and made a run for it. Smartest move they'd pulled all day.

"COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHERE MY KIDS ARE!!!"

"It's ok, Bella, we're here!"

I saw Bella and everyone else look up. And keep looking.

"Uhhh....Where?" Emmett asked.

I landed right in front of him. "Here, Emmett. What are you, blind?"

"Uncle Emmett's blind!" 'Nez laughed.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked, putting his hand forward. He touched my arm.

"Hey! There you are!" Emmett said, just as everyone else gasped.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"What, Rose?"

"You're......gone."

Emmett looked at himself. "Woah, I'm transparent! Sweet, Fang!"

Carlisle laughed. "Guess you found that power, huh, Fang?"

I laughed, too, and focused on being visible again. Luckily, it worked and everyone gasped and even clapped as I, 'Nez, and Emmett appeared. "Yeah, guess so."

"Fang saved me with it!" Nessie proclaimed. "It was cool!"

Jacob, shirtless and in human form, came and picked 'Nez up. "Thanks, Fang."

I smiled. "Anytime. So, I guess you don't want to kill me anymore, huh?"

He laughed. "Never."

* * *

We walked back at a leisurely pace, just talking about the fight, my new power, anything, really. I guess we were all relieved that it had all ended so well. Sure, Sam might be back to try a different tactic, but he'd think twice about it. Plus, maybe he'd go after that Director now for us. Two bloodthirsty pains-in-the-ass with one stone.

I made a point to walk next to Bella. I stretched out my wing and put it around her shoulders. "So, Bells, your _kids_?"

She smiled. "What can I say, Fang? You've grown one me."

I smiled back. "Yeah, you too."

"Awwww....a Hallmark moment!" Seth said, laughing.

"Someone got a tissue, I think I'm gonna cry!" Emmett pretended to sniffle.

"Vampire's can't cry, remember?" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, " said Alice. "Plus, if you don't pay attention, you're going to-"

Suddenly, there was a loud crack as Emmett ran into a tree, breaking it in half, then a crash as the medium-sized tree fell.

"Do that." Alice finished.

We all laughed.

"Hey, Emmett!" I yelled. "Some things money can't buy..."

He laughed and jokingly tackled me. We rolled into yet another innocent tree, knocking it down.

"Well, there goes our national forests...." Leah said.

And that's basically the day I officially became a Cullen.

* * *

Ok, it's 3:17. I'm going to bed......

Yeah, you know what to do now.....


	13. Chapter 13

I'm trying to see how many chapters I can write before I get fed up and just post them. I'm hoping I can write three chapters and post them all at once. I'll try my bestest!

Ok, I'll just get to writing before something interrupts me...

Ah! someone interrupted me!!!

Ok, go, now!

* * *

One month later.....

Fang's POV

It's been a little over a month now since I first came to stay with the Cullens. I love the Cullens, they've really become family to me, but....

They're not my Flock.

I haven't seen the Flock in a month, and it was driving me mad! Where were they? How was Max? Were they even still-

No. They were fine. I believed that. I had to.

It killed me even more that I was with the Cullens and they were out there somewhere, on the run, as usual. I just wanted to go find them and tell them, "Hey! Guys! Guess what? I think I've finally found us a home! A safe place, with people who won't think we're freaks, people who will treat us as part of their family, people who may even be powerful enough to keep the School away!"

And it was true. Carlisle and the others had made it clear that, as soon as I could, I could go out, find the Flock, and bring them back here to stay. Heck, even Rosalie agreed! I think it may be because she was outnumbered, but at least she agreed.

There was just one thing standing in my way...

"Come on, Fang, lighten up! Everything went so much better this time!"

I just rolled my eyes and said nothing.

"Really! Come on, it only took Edward to hold ya this time, and you didn't even really fight him!"

I rolled my eyes again. We had just gone on a hunting trip, and, on our way back, we'd caught the scent of a couple of hikers. So, of course, my stupid vampire instincts kicked in and I almost had Hikers a la mode for dessert.

"Fang." Jasper said.

I turned my head. Since 'Uncle Jazz' as 'Nez and I called him sometime rarely spoke,so I paid attention whenever he did.

"Fang, control isn't something you just get overnight. You have to work at it I know it's frustrating, but you'll get it in time. Don't give up yet. Remember, we had to go through it, too. Well, most of us." He looked over at Bella, who smiled, embarrased.

I sighed. I knew he was right, but it wasn't an easy thing to accept. I wanted to go find my Flock, but what would be the point if I found them, then made them into the main course?

"You've made a lot of progress, Fang." Edward said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "And you did fine today."

"I guess." I almost added that, if it wasn't for the fact that Bella had mentioned she thought one of the hikers sounded like her old friend, Mike, I might have just fought Edward and tried to attack them, anyway. Their scent was maddening.

"I think you'll get control real soon." 'Nez added.

I nodded. Nessie was part of the reason I had what little control I possessed. Whenever we passed by hikers or hunters, I just tried to focus on 'Nez and my other new family members and how I didn't want to let them down. Thinking about how much I missed my Flock helped, too.

"You'll get your control, Fang, you just need to reach your breaking point." Emmett said.

"Breaking point?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, it's when you get into your first situation where you _have_ to have control, that's your breaking point."

"Very....philosophical, Emmett." Edward said, rolling his eyes. "You come up with that all by yourself?"

"Very funny, Edward"

I laughed. We were almost home now. It would be nice to be able to relax for a bit. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, 'Nez, and I would be the only ones there. Alice had announced this morning that mine and 'Nez's wardrobes needed updating so she and Rose would be going to Olympia and, possibly Port Angeles to go shopping. When I tried to point out I'd worn most of my clothes only once, she just replied with, "I know! And don't worry, we won't make you wear those old, used things again." I was beginning to understand why this family didn't own a washing machine.

Jacob had had to go back to work, unless he wanted to get fired, which would not bode well at his house. Seth, Embry and Leah were busy today and Quil had to babysit Claire.

Carlisle had work today, so he wouldn't be home for a while. Esme had, surprisingly, been bitten by the charity bug, and had gone with Carlisle to help set up for some kind of charity function going on the next day.

I'd asked Esme why she was suddenly trying to save the poor.

"Well, Fang, it's nice to help out other people, especially when we're lucky enough to have enough money to help out with." She smiled. "Plus, I figure, if I'm at the hospital more often, maybe some of those nurses will focus a little more on their work and a little less on my husband!"

She'd said it with a laugh and a smile, but I had the feeling more than one nurse would be cowering under the glare of Dr. Cullen's beautiful wife.

The house was just coming into sight now. I smiled. It was good to be back. I thought about grabbing a soda and some chips and watching a game or two with Emmett. I almost laughed, thinking about calling Alice to find out who'd win, then making a bet on the against Emmett. I'd done that a couple times, and Emmett still hadn't figured it out. I figured, by the time it was safe for me to go anywhere where there were normal humans, I'd be rich enough to buy the Flock a jet to fly here so they wouldn't have to themselves.

Suddenly, Jazz froze in his tracks. I was confused for a second, until I caught a scent on the wind. I froze as well.

There was a human nearby.

Edward's hand was on my shoulder again, but this time, not reassuringly. It was a good thing I had been practicing focusing my invisibility power; my wings were out of sight. What was some human doing up here?

I got my answer.

"Bells!" A man yelled, running toward us from in front of the house.

"Dad! What a...surprise." She went forward to hug her dad. Not to mention stop him from getting closer to me. "How was Rhode Island?"

"Just fine." Charlie had gone off shortly after his fishing trip because of some old friend of his in Rhode Island who had invited him to visit for a while. Since Charlie never used his vacation time, he had enough to take a serious vacation, which Bella encouraged and Edward had even offered to pay for. With me like I was, they wanted him away from the house for a while. Unfortunately, we forgot that he'd eventually come back.

"And how are you, Edward, Emmett, Jasper?" Charlie asked.

I'm sure the three of them said something, but I was having some slight trouble focusing on conversation. He was _so_ close...

"Grandpa!" 'Nez said, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Nessie! You're getting big, huh?"

"Yep!"

He laughed, then turned to me. "And this must be Fang." At some point, Bella had mentioned me to Charlie, saying I was some kind of foster kid.

I just nodded to him, but, of course, that wasn't enough. He stepped forward, holding his hand out. I felt Edward's hands tighten on my shoulders. "It's nice to meet you, Fang."

I stared at his hand for a moment, panic running through my veins where blood used to be.

Then, I took his hand.

"It's....nice to meet you, too, Chief Swan." I said slowly.

He smiled. "Please, son, call me Charlie."

I made a face which, I hope, resembled a smile.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

I swear to God Charlie would have slept over if we let him.

He stayed for 4 long hours. _Very_ long hours. He would have stayed longer if Bella hadn't mentioned that he had dinner over at the Clearwater's that night. Thank God she called Seth and found out about it.

Worst part? He wanted to know all about yours truly.

"So, Fang. That's an interesting name."

I nodded. "It's japanese." Thank God I still looked a bit asian.

"So, how long have you been in the foster care system?"

"Since I was little. I don't remember my parents."

"That's too bad. You've got a good home with the Cullens here, though."

I nodded again. "One small step for me, one giant leap toward the Flock." I kept thinking to myself. "If I can make it through today without mauling the Chief of Police here, I can make it through the Apocolypse."

"So, you thinking about starting school?"

And that's how I spent 4 hours of my day, answering questions as Jasper and Edward alternated hovering over me. Luckily, 'Nez and Bella distracted him from his interrogation once in a while, giving me a chance to gather up some more control.

The funny part of the whole experience? 5 minutes after running into Charlie, Alice called to tell us she had predicted him coming, but didn't have any cell phone service until just then. My bad luck strikes again.

After Charlie left, we all nearly fell over with relief.

"I asked Charlie to call before he comes from now on." Bella said. "Told him we'd be busy."

"Thank God." I said. "I hope his cell phone doesn't loose service."

Uncle Jazz laughed. "Remind me to get Alice a new phone."

"So, Fangster." Emmett said, taking a seat next to me. "I noticed Charlie walked out without loosing a drop of blood."

I smiled. "Yeah, guess I didn't kill him, huh?"

"Nope." answered Edward. "And thank God, 'cause I think Bells here might have murdered you."

"I would not." Bella said, taking a seat on my other side and giving me a quick hug. "I just might of beat him up a little."

I looked at her. "Hey, 'a little' to you probably _would've_ killed me."

"No beating up people!" 'Nez said, jumping up in my lap. "Fang was awesome today!"

"Thanks, 'Nez." I said.

Just then, Jacob walked in, shaking some of Forks' rain out of his hair. "Hey guys. Just got out of work. Anything new?"

We all looked at each other. "Oh, Jake, you have no idea."

* * *

Yay! One chapter down!

So, I've just barely made it back to civilization…

No power at my house.

Stupid ice storm.

I'll tell you about it on my profile under 'Fanfiction Updates' if you're curious.

I'm just gonna post this now and then I'll start on the next chapter.

R&R, of course!


	14. Chapter 14

Now to start Chapter 14!

Gosh, I'm going crazy in this little motel we're stuck in 'till we get the power back.

Free internet makes it better, though.

* * *

Bella's POV

I think Lunch must be Fang's favorite time of day. Next to breakfast, that is.

And dinner.

Snack time.

Hunting trip time.

Alright, if Fang got to eat, it was his favorite time.

So that's why Edward and I decided to tell Fang that we wanted to talk to him at lunchtime. We knew he'd show up.

Plus, we wanted him in a good mood.

"So, you guys wanted something?" Fang said, walking in.

"Can I hear?" Renesmee said, skipping after him.

"We'll tell you later, Nessie." Edward said. I resisted cringing at the nickname. "Why don't you go entertain Seth before he breaks something."

I looked out into the living room and almost cringed again as I saw Seth _trying_ to balance a broom in one hand. _Trying_ was the operative word.

"Ok!" Renesmee said. She ran out and tackled Seth. Thank God they weren't near anything breakable.

"Here, Fang, sit down." I said. I placed a couple grilled-cheese sandwiches in front of him. He automatically dug in.

"So, you have fun with Seth and Nessie today?" Edward asked. They had taken Renesmee to the ocean today. I looked over Fang's clothes as I thought about it. Alice was going to kill him for getting sand on that coat. Of course, she'd probably just buy him a new one. Someday, I'm going to sneak a damn washer and dryer in here.

"I guess…." Fang started on his second sandwich. "Ok, Edward, what are you trying to get to, anyway?"

I sat back down next to Edward. "Smart kid. Makes you wonder who the real mind reader is."

He just rolled his eyes. "Fang, we have a proposition for you."

"He means _he_ has a proposition." I corrected. "I've just been talked into going along with it."

"Anyway," Edward continued. "I know you haven't had the most normal childhood."

"_That's_ the understatement of the century." Fang said.

"Majorly." I agreed.

Edward sighed and continued. "Well, I thought, with how well you were doing controlling your thirst, maybe it's time to move to the next step."

"Next step?" Fang asked. The look on his face was just screaming, "And what insanity are you getting me into?"

"I think this would be a good test for you. Not to mention it may give you a chance at some human experiences you've missed out on."

"Edward," Fang cut in. "I think it's about time you got to the point now…"

"Fang, we've decided to enroll you as a junior at Forks High School."

Fang just stared at us.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

I watched as his half of sandwich fell out of his hand, back onto his plate.

The silence was deafening.

And Edward was so oblivious, he reminded me, for a moment, of Charlie.

Come on, Edward Cullen! You're the mind-reader! Are you not aware of the bomb you just dropped?

"It'll be fine, Fang." Edward said, reassuringly. "It's almost the end of the year, anyway, you wouldn't have to go long."

Fang's stare did not cease.

"Plus, you'd only have to go on rainy days. We'll pull you out for sunny ones."

I think I saw Fang's eye twitch.

"Yeah, Fang, I know, Forks is just famous for its many bright, sunny days." I said.

"You're not helping…" Edward muttered to me.

"I told you this wouldn't go well…" I muttered back.

And then, crash.

"Seth broke the TV!"

"Did not! It's…uhh…..fine! I can, ummmm…put this back. Yeah."

"I'll go see what's up." Edward said, already on his way out.

Fang finally found it in him to move again. "Is he serious, Bella? Is he really freaking serious?"

I sighed. "Fang, look at it this way. You know how Edward can get about his 'human experiences' thing. He thinks it's important for you to go and maybe make some human friends, go to some dances, you know, just do normal teenager stuff. He's doing this to help you."

There goes that stare again.

"I know you haven't had the best school experiences, but can't you just humor him?"

The stare.

"It would help you get closer to seeing you Flock again. If you can get through school, you can definitely get the control to go find them."

The stare almost wavered. I had him.

"Plus, Charlie's starting to ask questions about when we're enrolling you in school. We can pull off 'homeschooling' Renesmee, but he thinks you need to get some friends your own age. He won't stop bugging us."

Fang finally closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess I'll give it a shot."

I smiled. "You can do it, Fang. It'll be fine."

"It must be wonderful to be as optimistic as you, Bells."

I just shrugged. "Hey, I try."

"So….when do I start?"

"Well….next week."

"Great…."

* * *

Meanwhile…Someone else's POV

I dragged myself out of bed tiredly. It was two in the morning, for crying out loud! Who would be calling at this hour?

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Dr. Lancaster?"

I knew that voice. I felt a chill go down my spine. "Director?"

"Four days, doctor."

"What?"

"I'll see you at the Institute in four days."

"Don't you think that's a little-"

"Goodnight, doctor."

"Director, I-"

Dial tone.

* * *

Edward, if I may ask….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?

Fang? School? -sigh-

Anyway…

Embry Call, if you actually exist and you're reading this, I've decided to store you in my basement with Fang!

Fang: -cannot speak because he's duct taped to a chair-

See? I take care of Fang sooo well! -pats Fang on head-

I wrote you a short letter on my profile, asking you to come and beat up my gym class and teacher. Wrote Bella one, too, but we're not talking about her! We're talking about the single wolf-boy with the cute name!

Ok, well, it was worth a try, right?

R&R again? Unless you haven't yet. Then, it'd just be R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

So...about Fang's middle name....

I've found a couple websites that list names and their meanings. I'm going to look around there, and then probably put up a poll. I'm still taking suggestions, of course.

Fang's middle name won't be revealed for a little while yet, though, so it's not top priority quite yet.

This chapter, on the other hand.....

Oh, and I started writing an Embry fic. Started. It'll probably be a while before it's up.

Embry is my new main squeeze.

Don't worry, Fang, I still love you, too.

Fang: Oh, great...

* * *

Fang's POV

You know how some kids get all excited about their first day at a new school? They run around, worrying about what to wear, if their hair is brushed right, if people will like them. You know those kids?

Well, they're sick individuals.

There was one thing I was happy about. Bella had been telling me I would be driving her old truck to school, _The Thing._ She had Emmett tow it up to the Cullen's from Charlie's front yard.

"Now _that_, Fang, that's a car."

"It is?" I asked. "I thought Emmett was towing a piece of scrap metal."

She smiled. "This old truck works just fine. You'll love it."

"I thought it was dead."

"We'll fix that..."

It was hell. Every day, Jacob would come up from La Push and lie under the truck, banging on things. Sometimes, he'd have the hood open and be banging on things under there. I told him not to bother, even tried to pay him to stop working on it, but to no avail.

On Monday, Edward dragged me over to the main house for breakfast and forced food down my throat. I was trying to claim that I was sick, until Emmett had to go and remind me that vampires don't get sick. Damn him.

After breakfast, Bella took my hand. "Come on, Fang. I want to show you your car."

I rolled my eyes. "What a fitting start to my first day in hell."

She pulled me to the door, pulled it open, and shoved me out.

I stumbled into Jacob, who was standing in front of...

A shiny, silver Volvo.

I pulled my famous, shocked stare.

"There's no way this is, _The Thing._"

"Awww... Don't you recognize it, Fang?" Jacob joked.

"This is NOT, _The Thing!"_

I heard Edward laugh behind me. "No, Fang, Bella's old truck was far beyond repair, so we stuck you with this old thing instead."

"_Old_ thing?"

Bella laughed, too. "This is the car Edward drove when we first met." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "We thought you'd like it."

I think my jaw might have dropped. I walked around the car, running my hand across it. When I got to the driver's side, I opened the door and took a look inside. Oh. My. God.

I looked up to see the Cullens plus Jacob grinning at me. "You guys were in on this the whole time?"

Emmett snickered. Jacob had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing.

"You guys put me through hell! I thought I'd be driving that freaking rust box!"

Bella laughed and gave me a push. "Alright, Fang, get going or you're going to be late!"

So, my day started out pretty well.

Then, I got to school.

I got to school right on time. Right on time for everyone to stare at my shiny Volvo, that is. I comforted myself by thinking that at least they weren't staring at _The Thing._

I found a spot and pulled in without hitting the other cars, thankful for Edward and Emmett's driving lessons they'd given me around the Cullen's land. I grabbed my things, locked the car, and followed Bella's directions on how to get to the main office building.

Inside, the woman at the desk smiled warmly, but I could see the curiosity in her eyes. I was the new kid. The new Cullen.

"Alright, hun, here's your schedule, a map of the school, and, oh, see this paper? You need to have this signed by each of your teachers, then you can return it to me at the end of the day. You have any questions?"

I shook my head. "No, ma'am."

"Well, then, welcome to Forks High School, Fang."

I nodded. "Uhhh, thanks."

And now I was off to my first class, math.

As soon as I walked into class, I felt everyone's eyes on me. I'm sure if I could still blush, I would've. I had to resist the urge to spread my invisibility power from where I had it centered on my wings all over me. I instead kept my eyes straight forward and walked toward my teacher, handing him my slip.

I had already been warned about my math teacher, Mr. Varner, by Bella, so I knew what was about to happen.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest classmate." He turned to me. "Could you introduce yourself?"

"F-Fang Cullen." I got out, miraculously.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." I didn't like the way he said 'Mr. Cullen'. "Why don't you take the empty seat next to Vanessa?"

As soon as I sat down, Mr. Varner started a lecture so confusing, I was sure it could've given Carlisle a headache, if that was possible. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this class…

At least my control had seemed to have improved. I wasn't running around trying to bite everyone in sight, that is. That was a relief.

I almost cried with joy when the bell finally rang. I had had no clue what Varner was talking about. He gave us a couple pages in the text book for homework, which I already was planning to weasel out of Bella. She'd had Mr. Varner, so I hoped that she'd take pity on me and give me her old paper or something.

I quickly grabbed my things and went to rush out of the classroom. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough.

"Excuse me, Fang?"

I turned around to come face to face with the red-haired Vanessa. She had a huge smile and was practically bouncing up and down, which may have had something to do with our height difference. She was a tiny thing that had to crane her neck up to look me in the eye.

"I just wanted to welcome you to Forks High." She said, holding out her hand.

I shook it. "Thanks, Vanessa, right?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Definitely a hyper one. "Where's your next class?"

I checked my schedule. "U.S. History with Mr. Hardy."

"Oh, he's pretty cool!" She said, following me. "I hope we'll have another class together!"

"Yeah." I said. I wasn't too sure. She seemed nice, but I'd had enough run-ins with 'red-haired wonders' for one lifetime. Then again, I was immortal now. Guess I have some extra lifetimes to waste.

Mr. Hardy was a guy who either reminded me of Darwin or an anorexic Santa Clause with his long, white-colored beard. He seemed like a nice guy. At least, he didn't make me introduce myself.

Spanish was another adventure. I had never taken a Spanish class in my life. I knew how to say a couple generic phrases like, 'Hola', 'Gracias', and 'Feliz Navidad.' Mexico was practically another planet to me.

The teacher, Mrs. de Marco, didn't make my first day any easier. Her first words to me were, "Hola! Como estas? Como se llama?"

I just stared at her for a moment. "Uhhh, hi?"

She shook her head. "No, no, no! No dices 'hi'. Tu dices 'Hola.'"

We went on like this for about a minute before she finally gave up. At least I didn't seem to be the only confused one in here. I wondered why she wouldn't explain anything in English. We were here to _learn_ Spanish. None of us were fluent yet. Speak some damn English!

"So, lost yet?" Asked a boy sitting next to me. He had straight, black, shoulder-length hair. He was also wearing a dark purple shirt, which disturbed me slightly. What self-respecting guy wears purple?

I just nodded. "Yeah."

He grinned. "Yeah, Maniac Marco hasn't figured out she and El Toto aren't in Mexico anymore." He laughed quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear. "Hey, if you need help in this class, I can introduce you to my friend, Antonio. His family's of some sort of Spanish decent, and he helps a lot of kids in this class."

"Alright, I'll think about it." I answered, just as the bell rang. We both stood up.

"I'm Cody, by the way. Cody Prince."

"Fang Cullen."

He grinned again. "Oh, you don't have to tell me. Everyone knows your name."

I sighed. "Tell me about it."

He laughed. "Word gets around fast here in Forks. So, you're another one of Dr. Cullen's adoptees?"

"Yep."

"That's…pretty interesting." I didn't have to be Edward to tell what he was thinking. I'd been warned about the Cullen's reputation around Forks. A bunch of adopted kids who all lived together and were dating/married. Bella Swan's mysterious marriage then disappearance, then reappearance as not quite the same girl she used to be. Guess it was enough to get some heads turning.

"You've got a cool name, by the way." Cody added quickly.

"Yeah, it's Japanese."

Then, the inevitable question. "So, where's your next class?"

"Biology with Mr. Banner."

"Oh." I guess he was going to miss his newfound popularity. It wasn't like I didn't notice everyone staring at me as I walked.

"Maybe we'll have another class together. I'll see ya around, Fang."

"See ya." I found that I actually hoped we would have another class together. He at least seemed friendly enough.

When I made it to Biology, I stood outside the door for a sec before going in. This was the class where Edward and Bella first met, had their first conversation. With them being almost like parents to me, I found it a bit interesting to be in the exact same class.

I walked in and gave the slip to Mr. Banner, who signed it and smiled. "Welcome to Forks High, Fang." He gave me a seat at an empty table next to the window. I couldn't help but wonder if this was where Edward and Bella had sat.

I made it through Biology with little incident. No one made any attempt to talk to me, though they all still stared from time to time. I was almost sad when the bell rang. I'd have to ask Bella more about Mr. Banner's class when I got home.

As I left the classroom, I checked my schedule. I almost gulped. I was heading for what could be my new personal hell.

The lunchroom.

I love food, I love eating, but eating in a large, crowded room with a bunch of strange people staring at you? Count me out.

When I saw all the people in the lunchroom, I almost turned around. But then, my heightened senses caught an all too familiar smell. The one smell that was almost as intoxicating to me as blood.

Food.

I pushed my fears to the back of my mind and entered the lunchroom.

I endured the stares as I got my food. I found out that the worst of the staring wasn't coming from the students, but the cafeteria staff. I guess they knew I was one of the Cullens and had expected me to be like them and just get the bare essentials for lunch. It must have surprised them when I piled my tray up with as much as it could hold.

As soon as I got my food, I ran into a problem. I stood in the middle of the room, holding a tray full of food, and had no idea where to sit.

I started scanning the room for an empty table, but was saved by one of my new friends.

"Yo! Fang! Over here!"

I looked over to see Cody practically standing on a table in the corner, waving to me, as a blonde-haired boy tried to pull him down. I noticed that Vanessa was also sitting at the same table with two other girls I hadn't met yet.

I walked over. "Hey, Cody."

"Hey! What's up? Take a seat, don't be bashful!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me into a seat.

"So, this is the kid I was talking about, Antonio." He pointed toward the blonde boy.

"Uhhh, nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." He said, smiling. He had a slight, but noticeable Spanish accent. "Yeah, I know, I don't look very Spanish. My father's American. He met my mother on a trip to Spain, and the rest is history. Now, I spend my days teaching Spanish to hyper half-wits like Cody here."

"Hey!" Cody whined. "I'm not hyper! I'm ADHD!"

"I know, I know, Attention Deficit _Hyper_activity disorder." Antonio said, rolling his eyes. "They've got a name for your kind of loco now."

"I'm not loco! I think…." He looked at me. "What's 'loco'?"

Vanessa reached over and jokingly slapped him on the hand. "Crazy, Cody, crazy!" She laughed. "Ignore Cody, he was dropped on his head as a small child. So, Fang, I'd like you to meet my friends here. This is Maria." She pointed to a girl on her left in a red shirt and skirt ensemble.

"I'm Antonio's younger sister." She said. I noticed the family resemblance now that she had mentioned it, even though her hair was a darker, brownish color.

"And this is Alanna." She pointed toward a blonde-haired girl on her right. The girl had her nose in a book and made no move to acknowledge my presence.

"Alanna? Hello? Earth to Ally?" Vanessa waved a hand in her face.

Alanna swatted her hand away. "What?" She looked up, noticed me, and blushed. "Oh, hey, I'm Alanna."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "He _knows_. I already introduced you!"

"Vanessa! You know how Alanna is when she's reading! She's in her happy place!" Cody said.

"Shut up before I hurt _your _'happy place'. Vanessa said.

Alanna just rolled her eyes. "Those two get a bit crazy…"

Lunch turned out not to be my personal hell after all. My group was pretty friendly, asking me questions, but not getting too nosy. Antonio offered his help in Spanish, Vanessa in Math. I found out that Alanna was actually in my U.S. History class, though I probably hadn't noticed her, quiet as she was.

I left the Lunchroom feeling a little more upbeat then I had felt coming in. I was heading toward my next class, English, with Antonio who had it with me.

The English teacher, Mr. Mason, another of Bella's favorites, smiled as he signed my slip and gave me a seat next to Antonio. He also informed me that they had just started 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and gave me a copy.

I took my seat next to Antonio. "So, you like this class?" I asked.

"Heh, heh, it's not exactly one of my best." He said, almost sounding embarrassed. "My mother spent a lot of her time teaching me her own native language and not enough on the one of the country I'd have to grow up in. I think she secretly wishes America would vote through that law making Spanish it's second language."

I nodded. "You need any help in this class?"

"Well, I hate to make you help me out. You don't need to take on my problems."

"Hey, no problem. You're helping me with Spanish, remember?"

He nodded. "Yes, I know. Well, if you don't mind helping me…"

I smiled. "No problem."

Well, my good mood just wasn't meant to last. After my English class with Antonio, I checked my schedule and sighed.

Gym.

Sure, I should be awesome at Gym now that I had super vampire strength, but the problem was, I had to hold back all that power. What's the fun in that?

At least I had Gym with a couple familiar faces. Cody and Alanna had it with me. I almost laughed as I watched Alanna play Volleyball. I know that sounds cruel, but she just reminded me so much of how Edward described Bella back when she was human in Gym. Alanna was no athlete. Luckily, she had Cody covering for her. I jumped in and helped out as well. I just had to be careful with how hard I hit the ball or Forks High Gym would have a new skylight.

After Gym, I caught up with Alanna. "So, volleyball not your thing, huh?"

She laughed. "Most sports aren't 'my thing'. The one thing I've ever been halfway decent at is floor hockey, and that's playing defense."

"Well, that's alright. I'll just team up with Cody on covering for you the rest of the time."

She smiled and blushed slightly. "Good to know, Fang."

"Well, I gotta go in the office, I'll see ya."

We said our goodbyes as I entered the office. Alanna was definitely a girl I could get to like, as a friend, that is. I could tell she kind of liked me, which was to be expected. Part of the whole 'vampire' deal. I'd just have to make sure I didn't lead her on or anything.

After I handed my slip over to the secretary, I rushed out to the parking lot. Sure, school hadn't exactly been the hell I'd been expecting, but I was still eager to get home. As I crossed the lot, I noticed Alanna getting into the driver's side of a silver Saab with Maria. I waved to them both as I got in the Volvo.

As soon as I was in, I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I'd made it. I'd made it through a day at Forks High. Forget landing on the moon, Armstrong, _this_ was big for me.

"So, I see you've already made some new friends."

I nearly jumped through the roof of the Volvo. "Edward?!"

And there he was, smiling at me from the passenger seat. How did I not notice him there?

"Well, Fang, that'd be because of your lack of attention."

Damn mind-reader. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I wanted to see how your first day was. Who are the young ladies?"

"Alanna and Maria. And they're just friends, Edward, really."

"I think Alanna might be interested in being more than friends…"

"Will you stop reading my friend's minds?" I said. "Besides, I'm not really interested in starting a dating life with the normal population."

"Why's that, Fang?"

"Well, don't you think it's a little dangerous?"

"Of course. But you being here could be considered dangerous. You never know, you may find your Bella."

"I already found my Bella." I whispered.

He heard me, anyway. "I know, Fang. And you'll see your Flock again soon. This is just one step closer to them. You've done fantastically today."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Now then, the real reason I'm here." Edward said.

"'Cause it can never be something simple." I added.

He grinned. "Well, Bella wanted me to go out and get some food for you and Renesmee for dinner, so I figured I'd continue your driving lesson by having you drive to get the groceries."

"You mean I need more Cullen Family Driver's Ed?"

"Of course, Fang. We've only been teaching you the basics. Now, it's time to learn some more advanced skills."

"Like…?" I asked, wary.

"Ever gone above 80 mph?"

"No…."

"Then this should be fun…"

* * *

Ok, notes….

**Claimer:** All OCs are mine!!!! All mine!!!!! No touchy!!!!

Mr. Hardy is actually my U.S. History teacher and that's really what he looks like. He is the absolute best history teacher on the planet! Even if he can't spell his way out of a paper bag….

I'd like to apologize if I made any mistakes in my Spanish. I've never been the best Spanish student, though I love the language and culture.

In case you don't know why I'm calling Bella's truck _The Thing, _re-read the first chapter of Twilight.

---------

Pg. 7

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

_The thing_, I thought to myself….it has possibilities-as a nickname, at the very least.

--------

I had that quote on my mind when I wrote that part.

Ok, so, before I waste more time….

R&R?

OMC, I just noticed, this is a long chapter, isn't it?

Ok, I feel the need to add...

For all asking about the Flock, on my profile under 'Fanfiction Updates' I have something about what I'm planning with the Flock and I often put updates on what I'm doing or thinking about on there. Curious? Go check.


	16. Chapter 16

Is there something I could say right now?

Probably.

But, it's 11:05 at night and I've had this story and this chapter in my mind all day, so I'm just gonna go and write it before I doze off to dream about Fang........Embry.........Pizza........

Fang: Pizza?

Me: What? Can't a girl get hungry?

* * *

Fang's POV

The beach. Why is it that I always seem to end up at the beach?

And what a name for a beach; First Beach. I've had a lot of firsts at the beach. First really bad beating by Ari, first (failed) attempt to breath underwater...

First time Max ever scared me out of my mind.

And now, first time ever hanging out as a normal person with normal friends. At of all of them, that was the most surreal.

It had been Cody's idea. He'd been working up to it for weeks, watching the weather, gathering supplies, getting people to come. I'd been the hardest to convince.

"Fang, man, come on! _Everyone's_ going to be there! You have _got_ to come!"

"I just don't know yet, Cody."

"Don't know what yet?"

"If...my parents will let me go."

"Well, ask them, buddy, ask them!"

So, I asked them.

"First Beach..." Edward mused. "Prime Sam Uley territory."

"_And_ prime Jacob territory." Bella added. "As long as Jake's there, Fang could go."

That had been part of the treaty when it was newly formed. For the sake of Renesmee being allowed to see Jacob, it had been agreed that the Cullens were allowed on Quilleute lands as long as Jacob or one of his pack accompanied them. It was an agreement that Sam seemed to desperately want to take back.

"You're willing to put Fang's safety in the hands of Jacob?"

She gave him a playful shove. "That's no way to talk about your future son-in-law!" She laughed at his grimace. "Seriously, though, Edward, Jake won't have to be Fang's only protection."

"Ummmm....Am I now incapable of protecting myself?" I asked. Like typical parents, they ignored me.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"Well, I haven't been to the beach in ages...."

So that's how my first trip to First Beach first began. With an escort.

Bella and I met up with my friends in front of the school. Vanessa was the first to greet us; bouncing like a large, fiery bouncy ball.

"Fang! You made it! Sweet!" She suddenly noticed Bella. "Oh, uh, hi..."

"Vanessa, this is Bella. My...sister."

As soon as she heard the word 'sister', she perked up. "Oh, Bella! You're Chief Swan's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

It was a good thing I had good hearing, because, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have moved at the exact second Cody would've tackled me. Luckily, as he stumbled by, he caught his balance andspun around.

"Fang! Alright, man! You're here! Oh, and you brought a friend..." His eyes locked on Bella.

"This is Bella." I said. His eyes were still locked. "Ummm...Bella, Chief Swan's daughter."

Eyes still locked.

"The married one." Bella added.

That snapped him into reality. "Oh, nice to meet ya, Bella. Hey, let's get this show on the road, huh? I think half the school showed up!"

"Wouldn't take much..." Bella whispered. I held back a laugh.

"Look, Alanna just pulled the old Saab in!" He bounded off to where the silver Saab was making its noisy way into the parking lot.

"Typical Cody. Just one big bundle of energy."

Vanessa laughed. "You can say that again. Let's get started, huh? You bringing the Volvo?"

"Yep."

She winked. "See you there, Fang." I swear, as she walked away, she was strutting.

Bella snickered. "Popular with the ladies already, Fang?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shove it."

She just kept laughing.

By the time we got to the beach, Jacob, Seth, and Quil were already there. Jacob and Seth were lazily tossing a frisbee back and forth. Quil had Claire along with him and was playing with her in the sand. Maybe that was part of the 'keep Sam away' plan; use Claire to keep him from attacking.

Most, if not all the girls were automatically drawn to the Quilleute boys. I tried to hold back laughter as I watched them try to flirt with Quil or Jacob. If only they knew how useless there efforts were...

Seth, on the other hand was fair game, and enjoying being so.

"Me? Yeah, still single." I heard him sigh dramatically as I walked by. "I just haven't found that special someone..."

Bella and I exchanged a glance.

"What a ham." Bella said.

I laughed, turning back toward Seth. "Yo, Seth, ouch!"

Seth looked confused. "What?"

"I just got hit by your ego!"

He glared. "Ha ha, funny."

A little before noon, Cody invited Bella and I to come on a nature hike. It turned out to be a 'nature hike' in name only. It was more like a 'show all the girls who came how brave and strong we he-men were! Rawr!' hike. Of course, Bella had to ruin many of they guy's ego trips by catching them when they began to fall or just plain out-hiking them.

After lunch, things began to mellow out a bit. Bella and Jacob took a walk down the beach. I guess they were thinking back to old human times. Quil was trying to build Claire a sandcastle. A useless venture, really, since she seemed to be going through a destructive stage. Seth was still flanked by countless females. I recognized one of them as Maria. I also noticed Antonio glaring in Seth's direction. Either he was mad because Seth had all the girls or because his sister was one of them.

I noticed Cody and Vanessa taking their own walk down the beach. I smiled.

This left me on my own. I walked off in the opposite direction, thinking. I'd been with the Cullens for.....how long now? Months. It left me worried. The Flock. Where were they? Were they ok? In a way, although I had begun to actually kind of enjoy high school, I wished that I hadn't promised Edward and Bella I'd stay 'till the end of the school year. I wanted to find Max, to find the Flock, _now_. What if something happened...

I shook that thought away. No. No bad thoughts like that. The Flock was fine.

I needed something to distract myself. I looked up and spotted Alanna. She was standing on the rocks, just as far out as she could get, just staring out towards the sea.

In a couple of bounds, I was up on the rocks, standing next to her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded. "One of the most beautiful and most powerful things on earth." She looked up at me. "What are you doing up here, anyway, Mr. Popular? Get tired of the spotlight?"

I just laughed. My popularity had become a bit of a joke between us. "They're all kind of nuts down there."

She laughed. "You noticed, huh?"

"Yeah."

We stood in comfortable silence, watching the waves hit against the rocks. That was one thing I liked about Alanna. You didn't have to keep up a conversation.

I noticed that, as always, she was holding a book in her hand. "So, what's the latest adventure?" I asked. "Are we all done with Holden already?"

She smiled, lifting the book up. "Yeah, I finished The Catcher in the Rye last night."

"So, what's this one?"

She held her book against her chest. "Oh, this isn't one of my usual classics. You'll probably think it's silly..."

I shook my head. "You don't give me enough credit. Try me."

She slowly held out the book so I could see the title.

"Blood and Chocolate?"

She nodded. "It's about....werewolves."

I quickly held back my look of surprise. "Werewolves, huh? Didn't know you were in to that kind of stuff."

"Told you you'd think it was silly."

"Did I say that? I think it's kind of cool. You read that kind of stuff a lot?"

"More than you know." She sighed, holding the book to her chest again. "I love all this fantasy-type stuff. Where natural meets supernatural. It gives me hope that the world just isn't as boring as, well, here. Forks."

I had to scramble for something to say. Something that wasn't incriminating. Natural meets Supernatural. What a way to describe my life. Heck, what a way to describe what was going on right now!

"That's pretty cool, Alanna, really." I made my face manage a smile. I needed to change subject. "You really think Forks is boring, huh?"

"Well, most of it. I'd like to get out. See the world. Just experience something new." She smiled at me. "Of course, it's not all boring."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes...interesting things happen. Interesting people appear."

Oh, crap. We're reaching the 'you're leading her on' stage. Someone save me...

Suddenly.....

WHACK!

Saved by the.....flying seaweed?

I heard Cody and a couple other guys laughing. "Attack of the flying seaweed! Mwahahahaha!!!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go strangle Cody with his magical flying seaweed." I said, picking up said seaweed. I tried to figure out how best to use it against Cody. Would it be possible to tie him to a tree with it?

"Give him hell, Fang."

"Definetely."

Alanna turned to face Cody. "Try that prank with me one more time, Cody Prince, and I will personally stick my nine-in-a-half inch heel where it counts."

I heard all the other guys go 'ooooo'. I just grinned. Alanna could be quiet, but when she needed to have a backbone, she had one.

Cody smiled, but you could tell he'd taken Alanna's threat seriously. He'd known her long enough to know when she was bluffing and when it was time to run.

Alanna just turned to me. "Fang, get him."

I smiled and nodded, turning around. "Cody...."

* * *

Director's POV

"No no no! That box belongs over there!"

"You imbecile! That is an expensive piece of equipment!"

I sighed. If vampires could get headaches, these mortals would be giving me one. Fools, all of them. Could they not handle the simple job of putting everything back where it belonged?

At least things were starting to come back together. Finally. After we got things put together, we'd just have to wait for the Erasers to be returned. Then, we could start the hunt.

The hunt for Fang and Renesmee.

I still couldn't believe those two....children had escaped me. Of course, they wouldn't have made it far if it wasn't for Rafael and Attalia.

I hissed at the thought of them.

Those Volturi. They claimed to be proud to be vampires. If they were so proud, why did they hide there in Italy? _I_ was proud of what I was. I didn't hide it, at least not from these small mortals that worked under me. I made sure they believed me, too. I even followed some of the old vampire superstitions such as going out only at night, making garlic forbidden in the facility, and even filing two of my teeth into pointed fangs. Yes, I was proud of what I was. I had been since the day I was turned.

I closed my eyes as I remembered that moment. The moment I woke up.

It seemed like it had been both ages and minutes ago. Waking up as a vampire. Not to mention waking up in the arms of Josiah.

Josiah had been my mate. My love. He'd been the one to change me. To show me how wonderful it was to be a vampire. He'd given me my pride.

He'd been the one to give me my name, Vixus. I don't even remember my human name.

He'd also been the one to introduce me to Itex's experimentation.

Together, we'd been in charge of our ow facility. We tested our venom in many different creatures and, as time went on, the new half-breeds the school was producing. Unfortunately, none of them had been successful. They had to be....terminated.

But all this time, Josiah and I were in nirvana. We had each other. We had a whole facility of mortal scientists at our disposal. We had unlimited time to do the experiments we'd dedicated our life to. We had planned to start our own coven, have more vampires to help us run the facilty and to help with experiments.

But then, the Volturi got wind of us.

Everything happened so fast. In a whirlwind, we were caught and sent to Volterra. I would come back later to find our entire facilty destroyed and burnt to the ground. But the worst part was, I would come back alone.

Josiah was killed during our first night in Volterra.

Why they didn't kill me, I'll never understand. Maybe old Aro was feeling compassionate that day. Whatever the reason, I was set free, with a severe warning and two new babysitters.

At first, I wanted death. I was ready to return to the Volturi and beg for it. But the more I wandered, the more I thought, and the more my despair turned to anger. I changed my course toward the closest Itex facility. I would show these Volturi.

"Director? Where should I put the main files?"

"In my office, of course!" I snapped. These humans...

I would show them soon. I would show them all.

* * *

So, now there's a reason for the director to have fangs.

Flying seaweed. I actually got the idea for that from the movie. You know in the (screwed up) scene where Jacob tells Bella about the Cullens, and they're suddenly interrupted by two people attacking each other with a......thing.

Was that a piece of seaweed? A rope? A deformed sea-snake?

I give up......

Hey, who's read Blood and Chocolate? Awesome book. Who saw the movie? Who wanted to strangle whatever imbecile it was who ruined it?

R&R? Pwetty Pwease?

Oh, and to the person who asked, mom says the Saab is a model 900-S. Any other questions about my beloved piece of crap that Alanna'a Saab is modeled after, please ask.


	17. Chapter 17

Something to put here, something to put here......Ummmmmmm.............

Llama!

Yeah, let's just go...

* * *

Fang's POV

"Hey, Fang!"

I'd actually become quite used to Cody's 5'3" figure hurtling toward me down the hall like a small, black-haired cannon ball.

And I was well practiced at stepping out of the way.

And grabbing him right before he stumbled and hit the floor.

He, on the other hand, was well practiced at not missing a beat.

"Fang, buddy, look at this!"

He began waving a gold-colored paper in my face.

"Cody, I'd love to look at your little gold blur, but, first of all, you're waving it in my face, and second, Antonio and I are kind of busy here."

"Yeah, Cody, buzz off for a sec." Antonio said. We'd been trying to schedule our next Spanish/English study session around Antonio's band practice, church choir practice, Environmental club and so on. God, that kid was in a lot of stuff!

"But it's important!!" Cody whined. He shoved the gold paper in my face again, this time without waving it around.

I got a good look at it that time, and wished I hadn't.

"Prom?"

"Yeah, prom!" Cody said. "You _are_ going, right, Fang?

"I don't know...."

"Why not?" Antonio asked. Now, he was interested, too. Great.

"Well, I, ummm...Don't have a date."

"You could ask Vanessa!" Antonio suggested.

I caught Cody's face out of the corner of my eye. He didn't look happy....

'Uhh, I don't think so....Vanessa's nice, but not my type.

Cody's calm. Phew.

"Hey! What about Maria?" Cody said.

I caught the face of Maria's protective older brother this time. Murderous.

"Maria's a really nice girl, but she's just a friend to me, Cody."

Antonio calmed down, too. I really needed to start bringing Jasper to school with me to smooth these things out.

"What about Alanna?" Cody asked.

Oh, crap.

"Ummm, well, Alanna's nice..."

"Come on, man! She likes you!" Cody said.

"And you can't say she's not your type." Antonio added. "You guys get along well together."

"Well, I..."

"Fang! You've got to come!" Cody whined again.

I sighed. "I'll think about it."

I hadn't really planned on going. Actually, I had planned on finding a reason to be out of town.

But I forgot I lived with Edward and Alice Cullen.

No sooner did I walk through the door, Bella grabbed me by the elbow.

"What, Bella?"

"I think I should warn you..."

"Hey, Fang!" Edward said, bounding in from the kitchen. "Here prom's coming up!"

Bella dropped my arm. "Nevermind..."

"Edward?" I asked, setting my bags down. "How do you know about prom?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fang, son, you're in Forks!"

Oh, yeah. Word gets around fast here...

"So, prom. Your point?"

"You're going."

It wasn't a question.

"And, why should I go to some formal dance?"

"Fang, think of it this way. This is your first prom. And it'll be one of many proms to come. You're still young, you can still find non-vampire friends your age, and I think you should go to experience it. Go while you can still enjoy it. Have some fun."

I sighed. Not another life experience.

"Don't these kind of things require dates?"

"Well, why don't you ask someone?"

"The someone I'd like to ask isn't here."

He came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know, Fang."

And he did know. I can't imagine him going to a prom with anyone but Bella.

"Fang, can you just ask someone as a friend? Just humor us."

"Edward, give me one good reason why I should go to this stupid dance with some random girl."

Bella and Edward just looked at each other. Then, they answered in unison.

"Alice is on the Parent Prom Commitee."

Oh, crap.

* * *

I am in Hell.

An Alice-Produced Hell.

And Charlie isn't helping.

"Now, that one makes you look dashing, son." Charlie said.

"Dashing? Charlie, what century are we in again?"

Alice came over and started pulling at my jacket. "I think it might be just a little small for you, Fang. We could fix that, of course, but I want you to try on just a couple more..."

"Not another monkey suit."

I heard Charlie stifle a laugh.

Yeah, in case you haven't guessed yet, I, Fang Cullen, am in some fancy Dress and Tux store in Seattle, trying on outfits for prom. Why? Because Alice, posing as my adult older sister, was on the Parent Prom Committee, which, it turns out, will take anyone over the age of 18, not just parents, as long as they were related to a student. Alice decided I needed a tux, and a nice one, which, in her language, meant something over 100 bucks.

Charlie was here for the 'Men's Perspective.' Ok, actually, Charlie was really here because he'd never had a son and Edward found out, through that special little gift of his, that Charlie liked the idea of spending time with me, the closest he had to a grandson. I actually didn't mind him around so much. It added some sanity back into this whole 'prom-shopping' thing.

"Alright, Fang, try this one!" Alice handed me my 3 hundreth tux and practically pushed me back into the dressing room.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. How much more of this insanity? This wasn't even the first tux store we'd been to. This was just number 3, and I knew how Alice could shop. I checked my watch as I changed. 1 o'clock. Great, we're an hour late for lunch. No wonder I'm starved.

As I examined this outfit in the mirror, I noticed something. Though each tux was the same black-and-white deal, each also had a small splash of color in the form of a tie, or a handkerchief, or something like that. And each one had had the same color.

Blue.

I came out of the dressing room to find Alice standing outside alone.

"Oh, Fang, that one's just wonderful."

"Where's Charlie?"

"He had to use the bathroom." She skipped over to me and started tying my tie. "We need to teach you how to do this."

I shrugged. "Why can't I just get a clip on?"

Alice sighed. "First of all, don't shrug when I'm fixing your tie, it messes me up. Second, clip-ons are cheap." She had finally fixed my tie and stood back to examine me. "Yes, this one is just wonderful."

I shrugged again. "Whatever. They all look the same to me."

"Oh, Fang..."

"Seriously. They're all black, white...and blue."

She smiled. "Oh, you noticed that, huh?"

Oh, great. She's up to something. "Yeah, what's with the blue? I thought you always said you liked me in red."

"Yes, but I have this funny feeling you're going to want to wear blue."

"Alice, I thought you couldn't see my future."

"No, but I can see the futures of your little human friends..."

"Alice, what-"

"Hey, Fang, looking sharp in that one, buddy!"

Charlie's back...

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Yeah, Fang, we'll put that one in the 'save' pile, but, can you try on this one, too?"

I sighed, snatching the new one away from her.

"This conversation isn't over." I hissed into her ear.

She just grinned. "Trust me, Fang. Remember, you don't bet against Alice."

I spun around and stalked back into my dressing room.

"Stupid, cocky, little fortune-teller." I muttered.

* * *

Awww...poor Fang! Prom, the horror!

And a monkey suit! -Gasp-!

R&R?


	18. Chapter 18

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Fang's POV

"Dude, I love your sister."

"Yeah, yeah." I answered Cody. He was so happy Alice was on the Prom Committee, just because it meant I had to go. I, of course, was not of the same mind.

"Hey, I'll see ya in Spanish, man, ok?"

"Yep."

I went into math, and was promptly run into by Vanessa.

"I heard you're going to prom!"

"Yeah, I-"

"Awesome! Do you have a date yet?"

"No, but-"

"That's ok. A guy like you should have no problem finding a date! You know, I think Cody might ask me!"

"That's cool Va-"

"Isn't it? Hey, we should all get prom pictures together! A new photography place just opened up near La Push, we could all go and get pictures! That would be sooo awesome! I'm so excited, Fang! Just imagine, us at prom! I can't wait 'till you see my dress, it's just to die for!"

I won't bother to repeat the rest of what she said, it's much of the same thing, anyway. I was reminded of Nudge, which brought on a quick pang of Flocksickness. I just pushed it to the back of my head for now. Later, Fang, you can go and beat up a large tree or something. For now, you're surrounded by innocent humans. Behave.

I miraculously survived math class, and quickly said my goodbyes to Vanessa and rushed off to the safety of History class.

I plopped down in my usual seat next to Alanna, whose nose was stuck in her latest adventure, Blue Bloods, which was, ironically, a book about vampires. Had to be careful discussing that one.

She noticed I had sat down, and stuck a bookmark in her book. "Hey, Fang. Did Vanessa attack you in math?"

I smiled. "If you mean 'bombarded me with prom bombs', then yes."

She laughed. "Everyone's on a prom high, lately, it's scary."

"You can say that again." Mr. Hardy muttered from behind us. "The young natives of Forks are restless."

"Yes," Alanna said. "they demand a prom King and Queen."

"Not to mention a sacrifice of our pride." I added.

Mr. Hardy sighed. "New year, same old ritual." He walked up to the front of the class. "Alright, class. I know you're all excited about that yearly social meltdown event called prom, but, unless you'd like to fail my class in the name of sparkly dresses and spiked punch, you all have a project to work on. So please, get with your partners and get to work. If you need me, I'll be at my desk, taking a coffee break, and no, Alanna, you can't have any."

Alanna laughed. It was an ongoing coffee war between the two of them. So far, Alanna had yet to get her hands on his caffeinated beverage, but she was persistent.

Alanna and I began pulling out our stuff for our project, 'Hawaii: Annexation or Abduction?' Turns out Hawaii might have been illegally made into a state. Long story. Had something to do with a Queen Liliuokalani. I don't know, Alanna got it better than I did.

"So, Fang, since we're on the topic, are you going to prom?"

I sighed. "Yeah, my sister, Alice, is on the Parent Prom Committee."

"Uh-oh." She laughed. I'd told her about Alice. "Has she told you what the prom decorations look like?"

"I shook my head. "Nope, top secret. Junior and Senior Prom Committee members only information."

"I heard rumors that they were ordering a bouquet of orchids for each girl who attends."

"Orchids are kind of exspensive for Forks High, aren't they?"

"I know, but..."

I smiled. "Let me guess, you know, but, still, Alice is involved."

She laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I'll check around the house and see if a hundred boxes of orchids show up." Or, just ask Edward to read her mind...

"Ok."

We sat in silence, but it wasn't our usual, comfortable silence. Something was bugging Alanna, and I was afraid of what it was.

"So," Alanna finally said. "if you're going to prom, do you, uh, have a date yet?"

I should've known _that_ was coming. I shook my head. "No, going stag, so far."

She laughed. "If you're going stag, I'm going doe."

We both laughed at the joke, even if it was kind of corny. Anything to fill the awkward silence.

"Of course, you won't have any trouble finding a dance partner, Mr. Popular." She joked. "There'll be a trail of blood and ripped-out hair extensions leading to your spot on the dance floor."

I shook my head, laughing. "I'm just _so_ excited..."

"Alanna." Mr. hardy called from his desk. "Could you come up here, please? I'm in spell-check hell again."

She sighed, jokingly. Mr. Hardy was no spelling whiz, and he trusted Alanna to fix up his errors. Spelling magician, that girl. "Be right back."

I nodded and got back to work on our project. I knew Alanna wanted me to ask her to prom, she was just praying for it, since she'd never get the guts to do it herself, it just wasn't her way. But, I just couldn't. I liked her, she was a good _friend_. That was all, and I couldn't lead her into thinking I liked her any more than that. She was a nice, smart girl who deserved a guy who would really appreciate her, not some vampire who'd break her heart.

Without Alanna, I had to work in silence, which technically wasn't a bad thing, except, with my heightened vampire hearing, when I didn't have anyone to distract me, I heard things that I didn't want to hear.

"Did you hear what that little suck-up said to Cullen?"

I tried not to react as the I heard the girl, Miranda Till, to be exact, whisper to her friends. Ms. Till was a cheerleader and the expected prom queen. She was also a complete snob.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" said Tabitha, fellow cheerleader and best friend of Miranda. "That little teacher's pet thought she had a chance with a Cullen!" They both giggled.

"He may be nice to her, but he's not gonna give a second thought to a nerd like her." Miranda said. "The Cullen's belong with better people than her type. You know, like, me?" She giggled again. For the first time since I'd become a vampire, I actually felt sick.

"Are you going to ask Cullen to prom, Miranda?" Tabitha asked.

She smirked. "Well, of course!" She laughed again. "After all, the prom queen needs a fitting prom king, and only a piece of eye candy like him will do."

The two giggled again, making me want to stuff someting over my ears to block it out. "Not to mention, with all the money that family's got, I bet you'd be going to prom in style." Tabitha added.

Miranda rolled her eyes, still smirking. "Heck, prom's just the beginning. If all goes well, I'll get that Cullen boy wrapped around my finger. Maybe we'll be spending a whole lot more time together..."

"At the mall?" Tabitha asked.

Miranda's grin sickened me. "Or other places..." They both laughed.

"And to think, that little teacher's pet thought she had a chance!" Tabitha said, between laughs.

Now, I was fuming.

"You alright, Fang?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had been so wrapped up imagining the two million different things I could do to Miranda to make that annoying giggling stop, I hadn't noticed Alanna return behind me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm ok."

I heard the two girls start giggling again. I looked over at them out of the corner of my eye. Yep, they were looking in our direction.

"Just ignore them, Fang..." I thought.

Alanna took her seat next to me and began working on our background poster for the project.

"I bet Fang just hangs out with her for the grades." Miranda said. "It's not like she's got much else to her."

"Hey, maybe he gets something else out of her..." Tabitha said. "If she's putting out, it would explain a lot. Like, why all the male teachers like her." She gave a sick giggle.

Miranda just made a face. "Like anyone would even want to _look_ at that! Heck, even if that is true, it'll just make me look more appealing, not that I need the help. I think I'll ask him right after class..."

Ok, I'd had it.

"Hey, Alanna?"

Miranda and Tabitha were quiet. They were listening. Good.

"Yeah, Fang?" She looked up from our poster, pulling some stray strands of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I was just thinking..."

"A dangerous habit, for the likes of you." She joked.

I laughed. "Yeah, but, anyway, I was thinking, since I'm going alone to prom, and you're going alone, why don't we go together, as friends." Don't forget the 'as friends', Fang! "It'll be less awkward and we'll be guaranteed a dance partner."

She smiled. "Oh, Fang, of course! Well, that is to say, yeah, that'd be awesome, Fang." Poor girl, I'd made her nervous. "As friends, though, of course."

I nodded. "Yeah, as friends."

When class ended, Alanna had to rush off to her next class, but I lagged behind a bit. Miranda and Tabitha were still hanging around, first glaring at Alanna's back as she left, now just staring at me and whispering to each other.

When enough of the class left, I turned and looked straight at the two.

"Guess you'll have to find a new prom king, huh, Miranda?"

This time, I was the one smirking at their dropped jaws as I left the room.

That'll teach them to gossip about a Cullen and his friend.

* * *

Director's POV

"Director, we've arrived."

I looked up to see Ari, flanked by two of his fellow Erasers. I grinned.

"Perfect. When do you think you'll be ready?"

"Whenever you are, Director. Just give us the signal."

I nodded. "I want to hunt before we leave. And these humans will need to prepare a bit. I say, tomorrow night?"

Ari nodded. "We'll be ready."

"Alright, dismissed."

The three Erasers started to leave.

"Wait, Ari."

He turned back to me. "Yes, Director?"

"As you know, I'm trusting you and your Erasers to play a big part in retrieving Fang for me."

Ari nodded. "An assignment that will be my pleasure..."

"That's the problem, Ari."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"I don't want you to get too cocky. Fang's much stronger now, stronger than you're used to. I want you to treat Fang with extreme caution and not just go flying in there without a set plan and back-up."

Ari nodded, though his face showed that this didn't excite him. "Yes, Director."

"I mean it, Ari."

He just nodded again.

"Dismissed."

* * *

So, two chapters at once! Do I get a cookie?

I'm hungry....

R&R???


	19. Chapter 19

So, I was always under the impression that it was impossible for me to write fanfiction (excluding my weird poems) without a computer. I'd tried writing them on paper and could never really get into it like I did when I just typed it.

Amazing the things a boring discussion in World Literature class can make you do...

No offense to my wonderful teacher, Mr. Mehegan, of course. It's just 'The Stranger' was a book I could never get into.

So, most of this chapter was written in the middle of class, listening to a discussion on 'The Stranger' and existentialism!

So exciting.....

Fang: And your 'wonderful leader' kept whispering to 'the environmental prick'.

Me: Awww, Fang! You learned the nicknames I use for people at my school! The 'wonderful leader' is our class president who is also the slightly stuck-up daughter of our former mayor and the 'environmental prick' is the guy who was in my environmental studies class who went to Environthon with us and had a stick up his a-....butt the entire time.

Fang: Oh, you mean they have real names?

Me: Silence, mortal.

* * *

Director's POV

"Is everything ready?"

Ari nodded. "Ready to go, Director."

I smiled. With Erasers lined up like troops of soldiers, I felt like we were going to war. A war against the Cullens, against their little wolf friends. And, even better, against the Volturi. Attalia and Rafael were gone. They couldn't stop me. By the time any word got to the Volturi, it would be too late.

Finally, mine and Josiah's dream would come true. It was over for the little half-breeds.

I watched my Erasers as, one by one, line by line, they took off in perfect formation. As soon as the first five lines were gone, I began walking toward my helicopter, motioning for Ari to continue directing his troops. I smiled as the sky quickly filled with Erasers through my window.

Fang and Renesmee didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Jasper's POV

"Ok, so, we have his tux, a limo, he's booked for pictures, corsages are ordered. I think we've covered everything, right, Jasper?"

I nodded. "Does Fang know you're monopolizing his prom experience?"

She made a kind of 'hmph' sound. "If I didn't monopolize it, he wouldn't do anything. Besides, he needs me. He has absolutely _no_ taste in fashion.

I rolled my eyes. That's my Alice. "Hey, you didn't really order all those orchids, did you?"

She chose to ignore my question, messing with Fang's tux again. I turned back to the book I was reading. Prom and torturing my young nephew weren't really my thing.

"Jazz?" She asked after a little while. "What do you think of-"

Silence. I turned to Alice, who was standing frozen with Fang's coat, staring into space. "Alice?"

I ran to her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Alice? Please! What do you see?"

"She's coming." She said, slowly.

"What? Who's coming?"

"The Director."

* * *

Edward's POV

"Well, fucknuts."

"Seth! Renesmee's in the room!"

"Yeah, but she's fast asleep."

Bella put a hand on Jake's arm, then gave Seth a death glare that could've made Jane whimper.

"How about we cut down on the profanity a bit and focus on the problem at hand?" I asked.

Seth just mumbled an apology.

Alice had called a family meeting at our house as soon as she'd had her vision of the Director. She'd seen her coming this way soon in a chopper, talking to the pilot about her 'forty-strong Eraser army'. The news hadn't been met well, not just by the family because of the impending danger, but by Alice, because it was set to happen the night before the prom. Needless to say, she was the only one worried about that.

I turned to Fang, who was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Renesmee in his lap, and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked miserable, and only a bit of that had to do with his lack of sleep.

"It's going to be alright, Fang."

"Easy for you to say."

"Hey, we Cullens stick together." Emmett said. "We won't let anything happen to you or Renesmee."

"Yeah, and surprisingly, we kind of like you, too." Seth added. "So we're on your side, as well."

"Always have been, always will be." Said Jacob.

"Uhhh...what, Jake?" Seth asked, teasingly.

He sighed. "Ok, maybe not _always_ have been, but we always will be."

Fang finally cracked a smile.

"See, the world isn't falling in yet." I said, giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

"I don't know, Jacob just admitted to lying. Seems like a prime 'world falling in' prophecy."

Jacob just rolled his eyes as we laughed. Well, most of us.

"Hello? We're about to be attacked by a mad, rogue vampire and her pack of hellhounds, and you guys are taking time to laugh at the puppy?"

Jacob growled.

"Well, thank you for helping lighten the mood, Rosalie." Bella muttered.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm go through the room. Fang's tensed shoulder relaxed under my grip. Thank God for Jasper.

"If I may propose a slightly unpopular idea..." Carlisle said, stepping forward.

"I know what you're going to say, Carlisle, and you might want to take cover." I warned him.

He smiled, sighing. "We are against a large number of these, ahhh...."

"Erasers?" Fang offered.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, Erasers. "With these numbers of Erasers, I think even our diverse group of vampires and wolves may not be enough. Luckily, I think we know of one group who may be willing to help in the name of stopping a rogue vamp-"

"Not Sam!" Jacob yelled. "Oh, no, we are _not_ working with that...that..."

"Shithead?" Seth offered.

"Seth, I don't know what inspired this bout of verbal vomit, but could you please tone it down? We do have a child in the house." Bella said, glaring at him again.

"No, no, no!" Jacob said.

"Well, Jacob, do you have a better plan?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, we could-"

"A plan that's the safest for Fang and Renesmee?"

At Renesmee's name, Jacob shut up.

"I think the best plan is this." Carlisle went on. "We ask Sam and his pack for their help, under the conditions that he's only after the Director, since she is the one attacking humans and that Jacob is in charge since, in a way, this is his territory. I think they may be willing to help us if it means taking a dangerous vampire down."

Jacob looked ready to jump in again with a refusal, until the usually quiet Embry spoke up.

"I think Carlisle's right, Jake."

Jacob turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"This is going to be big, Jacob. Maybe not as big as standing up to an army of newborns or the Volturi, but it's still big. Not only do we have to fight these...Erasers off, but we also have to make sure nobody from town or La Push finds out about it. Maybe we could fight them off on our own, but would we be able to beat them before the fight brought attention from town? And would we really defeat them, or just chase them off to come back another day?"

Silence from Jacob. I never knew Embry had it in him.

"Alright, so we ask Sam and his pack for help." Carlisle said.

"And if they say yes, we made be able to hide Nessie with Claire at Emily and Sam's house." Quil added. This made Jacob perk up a little.

"Alright, so Renesmee and Fang can stay with Emily-"

"Woah, woah, hold on!" Fang said, almost jumping up, but quickly remembering he had Renesee in his lap. "I'm not hiding anywhere!"

"Fang, we just want you to be safe. The Director is after you, too." Esme said.

"Hey, I'm part of this family, too. I'm a Cullen, right?"

"Of course you are." Carlisle answered him.

"Then I'm staying and helping to protect my family." Fang said. "Look, I couldn't protect my Flock, I got myself seperated from them. I'm not taking the chance of losing you guys, too."

Carlisle just nodded.

"Besides, I don't think Sam'll go as far as to let me in his house. 'Nez, maybe. Me, no way."

"You might have a point there, Fang." Carlisle said. He turned to me and Bella. "Well, you two are his parents, of sorts. Are you going to let Fang stay with us?"

I turned to Bella. I could see the worry in her eyes, but I could see she also understood Fang's point, just as I did. She nodded.

"Fang's with us." I said confidently. Fang looked up at me, grinning.

"Alright, it's settled." Carlisle said, clapping his hands for emphasize. "Tomorrow, we'll apeal to Sam for his help."

Jacob laughed. "You leave that to us, Doc. I don't think Sam will listen very well if he's picturing himself ripping your throat out."

Carlisle nodded. "Point taken, Jake. Tell us when you know anything, then."

Suddenly, we heard a small yawn. "Fang? I wanna go back to bed."

We all turned to tired, little Renesmee, who was stretching sleepily in Fang's lap.

"I'll take you to bed, if it's ok with your Daddy." Jacob said, looking at me. I nodded.

Fang gently handed her over after giving her a quick hug goodnight.

"You better go to bed, too, Fang." Bella said to him. "You need the rest."

"Nah, I'll be fiiiii-" He was cut off by a yawn.

Bella gave him a look.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Fang said, getting up. "But I'm grabbing an apple out of the fridge, first."

"Can I have an apple slice, Fang?" Renesmee called.

"Sure, 'Nez." Fang called back. "I'll bring it to your room."

"'Kay!" She called back. Then, she looked up at Jacob. "Jacob, what's fucknut?"

Oh, great.

"Seth..." Bella called.

But, Seth was gone. Thankfully.

The middle of a crisis was not a good time to try to get wolf blood out of the carpets.

* * *

Seth and his dirty mouth! What was that all about?

Fang: Well, it was kind of an appropriate word for the situation.

Me: Yeah, and that was a good name for Sam.

Fang: Hope no one's against profanity.

Me: Yeah, I think I pissed off the censors again. Plus, I don't remember ever using the f-bomb before in a fanfiction. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

Fang: But there's only one person we can blame for that.

Me: Yeah. Christopher Moore.

Fang: Huh?

Me: I was reading his book 'A Dirty Job' the other day, and he uses that word a lot. I blame him. And the Quaker Oats guy.

Fang: Why are you-? Oh, nevermind....

Me: Exactly.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R???? (Ok, maybe not _that_ much.)

P.S. I will have a poll up about Fang's middle name! Finally! I'm actually still not sure about some of the names I've picked, and I'm more than willing to take more suggestions. got all the names of a baby names site. I love those things! Anyway, it was a very culturally diverse site, so there are some.....interesting names there. Yeah, I know, some are ridiculous, but I made the poll around 2 in the morning, so leave me alone! Plus, I like weird names.


	20. Chapter 20

I am just going to skip through any witty little comments up here and get to the chapter-writing. I wrote this one during school and it's really freaking long. My hand's gonna hurt.

* * *

Fang's POV

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Positive."

The baseball field. Why is it always the baseball field? This is so typical of my life. I'm standing here in the middle of my family's baseball field, the night before my junior prom, waiting to get attacked by a mad vampire and her army of Erasers. My life just doesn't know the meaning of normal.

Most of my family was there, along with most Jake's pack. Quil had taken Renesmee to stay with Claire, and Jacob and Embry would be escorting Sam's pack here. Yep, that' right, they'd agreed to help. Amazingly. Some of them weren't too happy about it, but Sam had decided it was time for this rogue vamp to go down, so he'd agreed. He wasn't too happy about being below Jacob, but it was a small price to pay to take down the Director.

I had to admit, though most of my nervousness was due to the upcoming battle, I was a bit nervous about seeing Sam and his pack again. Last time I'd seen them, they'd been trying to kill me on the exact field we were standing on now. I couldn't imagine this being a happy reunion.

I felt Bella's hands squeeze my shoulders. "You ready for this?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"It'll be alright." she reassured me. "Amazingly, this family's been through worse."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just be careful, ok? No funny stuff."

I could here the concern in her voice. I nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Suddenly, I noticed some movement near the forest's edge. I turned just as Sam, with Jacob and Embry escorting him on either side, walked out of the woods in wolf form. The rest of Sam's huge pack, plus Quil, was close behind. Leah, who was nearby, gave a small snort. I'd heard the story about her and Sam, and obviously, she was still a little bitter. I think she was disgusted by how the enormous pack walked in formation. A sign of power.

Carlisle went out to meet them, followed by Edward, who would act as translator. I didn't bother to try to listen to their conversation. I didn't care. I was anxious about the upcoming battle. I was almost anxious for the Erasers to get here already and get this show on the road. I wanted to get this over with, be done with it.

Of course, there was the more optimistic part of me that hoped that, by some miracle, they would never show up. I'd go home and sleep. I'd dress up like an idiot and take Alanna to prom. I'd hang out with my friends. I'd finish my Junior year of high school. Then, I'd go find my Flock. I'd find Max. They had to be out there, somewhere. I knew Max, she'd keep the Flock safe.

I wondered if they'd gone to the School or the Institute to find me and shuddered. I bet that was Max's first plan of action. I hoped they weren't- No. Max would keep them safe. She wouldn't put the Flock in danger over me.

Man, talking myself into complete denial is easy.

Suddenly, I noticed Leah start slightly. The rest of the packs and my family turned in the same direction. I did, too. Now that I was listening, I could hear the same, fateful sound.

The sound of an approaching chopper.

* * *

It seemed like it took forever for that damn chopper to land, along with its Eraser army.

There was a myriad of growls and hisses when the Director stepped out. She was smiling. A sick, sadistic smile.

I wanted the chance to rip it off her face.

I toned that thought down a little. It was a bit scary. "Getting a bit bloodthirsty, are we, Fang?"

Then, I saw Ari step up next to the Director. Bloodthirsty, throat-ripping thoughts again.

"Oh, hello, Fang. I see you brought all your family and friends along. But, oh dear, where's little Renesmee?"

I let out a hiss of my own. "No where where you can get you're evil hands on her."

"How about my bloody claws, Fangy?" Ari laughed. "Where is tht cute, little snack?"

Bella had to rush to hold me back. I heard a growl of frustration from Jacob as his pack held him back.

Ari laughed again. "Oh, come on! Let Fang and the little wolf-boy at me! I'm ready for a little fun!"

Bella continued to hold me back. "Don't be rash." She whispered. "Wait. You'll know when."

The Director giggled. "Feisty, aren't they? Don't worry, Fang. You won't have to be separated from your dear Renesmee. Hey, if he wants, the wolf can come, too. He'd be an interesting experiment."

More growls from the pack.

"That's quite enough." Carlisle said, stepping forward. "No one's going to be an experiment. You will not lay a hand on my family. The Volturi, on the other hand, may have to lay a hand on you."

The Director laughed. "Oh, don't worry about that! You'll never get to the Volturi in time. I'll make sure of that. Boys!" She said, snapping her fingers.

The Erasers began their approach.

"Fang?" Bella said.

"Yeah?"

She let go of me. "When."

One of the Erasers had jumped ahead and was lunging for Alice. I spun, launching myself at him, and punched him right in the skull.

He fell to the ground. I'll say 'unconcious', but I never really did stop to check.

I just stared.

Alice sighed. "Oh, come on, Fang! You're a vampire! A newborn, no less. You kick butt, remember?"

Oh, yeah, super-vamp. I grinned.

"Ari? Here, boy!" I whistled for him.

Ari, who had been guarding the Director, spotted me taunting him. Before the Director could tell him whether he actually could or not, he launched himself at me. Perfect.

I launched myself into the air. "Come on, Ari, I'm your target, right? How about you and your little Eraser-puppies come get me! Here, boys! Here, puppies!"

He motioned for a couple of Erasers to follow him. I could hear the Director calling for him to come back, but he either couldn't hear her or was ignoring her. Didn't matter, just as long as he was following me.

I let him catch up a bit. "Hey, Fang, long time, no chase."

"Yeah, I almost started missing your ugly face. Almost."

He finally caught up to me, and paused.

"What, Ari? Cat got your tongue?"

"That venom really changes you, doesn't it? You look like a freaking, flying statue."

Even I paused for a second. I had never really thought about how different I looked. I guess I never noticed stuff like that. Thinking about it, if I looked different enough to cause a bloodthirsty Ari to take a second look...

Oh, hell, nevermind.

"Yeah, well it's better than being a fridge with wings." That snapped him out of his trance. He growled. "Besides, looks aren't the only new thing about me. I pack a pretty good punch, too."

Ari laughed. "Oh, yeah? How good of a punch can your skinny, stick-arms have?"

That's when one of Ari's other Erasers caught up. He lunged right at me...

...And collided with my fist.

Ari watched his Eraser fall toward the ground, then looked back up at me.

Pure shock. Good.

"Oh, don't worry, Ari. I'll give you a better chance than him. All you have to do is catch me!" I disappeared.

I think Ari was about ready to die of shock by now. He stared for a moment, then let out a snarl of anger. He began calling more and more of his Erasers up, having them search for me.

Just what I wanted him to do.

I just started picking them off, one by one. Punching, snapping necks, doing the old ear-slamming technique. Well, I pulled that one once. The results, thanks to my new super-strength, were a bit gruesome.

I took a moment to look down, and was pleased to see that, somehow, Jacob and Carlisle had convinced the two packs and the Cullens to work together, and they were easily taking down what was left of the Erasers on the ground. The Director looked nervous.

I looked up from watching yet another Eraser fall to the ground, and found that only Ari and I were left in the skies. I grinned.

This was it. Payback. After all these years, after all he's done to me and my Flock, it was time for Ari to feel some pain of his own. A lot of it.

I turned to Ari, becoming visible again. I _wanted_ him to see me take him down.

Then, I froze.

Ari had a look of such fear on his face, he almost looked like the innocent little kid he used to be. He was just staring at me. I could see him trembling, smell the slight scent of sweat. I heard a small whimper.

My human emotions took over for my vampire bloodlust. I couldn't take him out like this. I'm not like the Director, I'm no monster.

"Ari."

He jumped. "Look, F-fang-"

"Ari, just get out of here."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Ari! Go! Now, before I change my mind!"

More staring.

"I'm giving you your life, dumbass, now get out of here!"

He finally got the picture, nodding. "Thank you, Fang. I owe you." He fled.

I didn't take time to watch him leave. The part of me that had wanted revenge was done. I was over it.

Besides, I still needed to take care of the Director.

When I landed, my family and the packs were making easy pickings out of what was left of the Eraser army. I wasn't concerned with them. I turned toward the chopper, where the Director was trying to figure out how to start the thing up. Obviously, her pilot was either dead or had made a run for it.

I made eye contact with Edward, who nodded, motioning for Uncle Jazz and Embry, who weren't busy, to follow him. The three followed me over to the chopper.

"Taking a flight?" I asked, reaching up and breaking off one of the propellers. "Oops."

She just glared and hissed.

"You know, being as smart as you are, I thought you would've planned this better. Too bad."

With a screech, she slammed herself through the windshield of the plane, trying to escape. Unfortunately for her, she was caught.

The thing was, she wasn't caught by us.

She was now being held tightly by a large, red-haired male vampire. A dark-haired female stood by his side, shaking her head.

"Well, well, Vixus, I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever catch up with you."

The Director hissed and screeched like a madwoman. Oh, heck, she was one.

The female turned to us. "I'd like to apologize for any trouble Vixus here may have caused. We've been searching for her for the Volturi. She's in quite a heap of trouble, you see."

"I can only imagine..." muttered Edward.

She nodded. "If you all think you can handle these....wolf creatures by yourselves, we'll take Vixus here of your hands...and paws." She added, nodding to Embry.

Edward nodded. "Come on, Jazz. We'll go help take care of the leftovers." He turned to the female vampire. 'Thank you, uhhh...."

"Attalia." She answered. "And this is my partner, Rafael."

"Thank you Attalia and Rafael." He and Jasper headed toward where Carlisle was fighting a couple of Erasers off.

I turned back to Attalia, who was looking me over. She smiled.

"Oh, I was just noticing your....wings."

"Yeah." I said, giving them a flap. "They tend to catch attention like that."

"You realize we will have to report your existence to the Volturi." Rafael said. He had a deep, monotone voice.

I caught Embry jumping slightly next to me.

"Oh, I uhhh...I guess."

"You will hear from them shortly." he said, then, nodding to Attalia, he lifted the struggling Director and ran off.

Attalia turned back to me. She was smiling again. "You get yourself into all sorts of trouble, don't you?"

"It's a talent of mine."

"Well, don't worry, Fang. It'll all work out. They're coming, Fang."

"What?" I started to say, but she ran off. Practically disappeared.

I turned to Embry. "What was she talking about?"

He just shrugged.

"That was weird." What had she meant, 'They were coming?'

And, furthermore, how did she know my name?

* * *

Fang: Let me get this straight. _You let Ari go?!?!_

Me: Well, I wasn't going to, but then I got to thinking about in the third book when he died, and I felt all bad, so, I let him live. Plus, I might use him later. Maybe. At least I left the option open.

Fang: At least we finally meet Attalia and Rafael.......And get a new mystery.

Me: Can't go without a cliffhanger!

Fang: Great.....

Me: Anyway, the poll's still up and needs votes! I need a clear winner, people! Don't make me ask my mom for the tie-breaker! She'll pick something......normal -shudders-

Fang: Flock coming yet?

Me: -rolls eyes- We're getting there! What do you think comes next?

Fang: .......Prom?

Me: No. Banana-eating nargle-lickers.

Fang: Wtf?

Me: Nevermind....

R&R 'till you drop!


	21. Chapter 21

-plays Stairway To Heaven in background-

-spikes punch-

-fixes Fang's tie-

I'ts prom time!

Fang: Oh, joy. Do we really have to dress up like this? It's just a chapter.

Me: Yes. Besides, you look dashing. And, I like this dress!

Fang: -sigh-

Me: Oh, and if anyone needs help imagining what the outfits looked like, I have examples of each of their outfits on my maximum-x(dot)com blog. Check it out! My username is the same as it is on here.

Let's get going!

* * *

Fang's POV

As my group walked into the school gymnasium, I could hear the small gasps coming from the crowd. I couldn't blame them. I knew how they felt.

_FLASHBACK_

"Oh. My. God. Fang, you actually live _here_?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Cody, this is the doghouse. I live in the bigger house further back in the woods."

"Really?" He started to ask, but Vanessa whacked him.

"Come on, Cody, get a grip."

Cody rubbed his shoulder where she had whacked him. "Hey, you're gonna mess up my suit!"

"Well, stop making a fool of yourself, and I won't have to mess up your suit."

"Some way to thank me for taking you to the prom."

"Hey, _you_ should be thanking _me_ for agreeing to come with you."

I heard Alice chuckle behind me. "Now, _there's_ a love that will last."

"Unfortunately for Cody." I added.

"So," said Antonio, walking over. "When is Alanna getting here?" I noticed he was twitching impatiently. Not only was he dealing with the stress of meeting his date, a girl named Elisa, at the dance tonight, he was also dealing with Maria's new boyfriend, Trace, who, though not a bad-looking guy, was the most nervous-looking little dude I'd ever met. It seemed like all he ever did was dart his eyes back and forth and twitch. I began to wonder if he was suffering from some severe twitching disorder.

"She'll be here soon." I reassured him. "Bella's picking her up." I had wanted to pick her up, but Alice suddenly acquired the uncontrollable urge to make last-minute alterations to my outfit. I got the funniest feeling she was up to something...

I heard the car pull in up front. "Finally." I thought, breathing a sigh of relief. I just wanted this crazy night over with.

I began to go to the door to open it, but Alice held me back. She nodded to Jazz, who went to the door and, as soon as Alanna and Bella were at the door, opened it.

Cody let out a long whistle, and was automatically elbowed by a probably jealous Vanessa.

I, personally, had to work to keep my jaw from dropping.

I had never really realized how....beautiful Alanna was. Especially in blue. Yes, blue was definitely her color. Her blue eyes popped in the blue, sparkly, one-shoulder dress. Her hair was in a very elaborate hairdo. The blue dress really made her blonde hair stand out. She was stunning.

"Earth to Fang. Fang Cullen, come in." She said, waving her hand in my face.

"You look...really nice." I finally said.

She smiled. "Take a wild guess who helped me pick out the dress. And came over to my house and did my hair and make-up."

I turned around. "Alice...."

She just grinned. "Hey, you need to get going. The night is young, and so are all of you, so take advantage of it!"

Vanessa laughed. "Yeah, Alice, 'cause you're so old."

We all laughed. Oh, if only Vanessa knew....

"Wait!" Esme yelled, coming down the stairs. "I just found the camera! I want some pictures!"

"They're going to a phtographer, Esme." Emmett said.

"I want pictures in my own house." She stated, holding the camera up. "Now, huddle together and smile! Oh, wait, Cody, Vanessa, you guys move away from Fang and Alanna a bit. The purple you're both dressed it is too close to the blue. We need to even it out. Maria and Trace with that beautiful bright red in the middle...No, Antonio in the middle of those two. He's the only one in green. Wait, Antonio, not like that! I don't want to seperate them! What about if you kneel down in front of them.....Perfect! Come on, Fang, put an arm around your date....Great. Say cheese!"

We took about fifty freaking pictures, before Carlisle finally got Esme to chill out. We were escorted outside, where our limo was waiting, which was fine, until I saw who was in the driver's seat.

"No way is Jacob driving us to prom."

"Awww...come on, Fang, don't you trust me?"

"No."

My family laughed behind me. "He's not driving." Edward said. "_I'm_ driving." I noticed he himself was dressed in a suit as well. "I'll just be waiting in the car while you kids have fun. Jacob's and Renesmee are here to make sure you guys don't forget something."

At that point, my little sister, dressed in a pink, frilly dress, jumped out of the limo, carrying a small, clear box. Jacob was with her, carrying some similar boxes. I bent down to take the box when 'Nez offered it to me.

"Oh, a corsage." I said, looking in the box. "An _orchid_ corsage." I looked over at Alice, who was, once again, grinning. Jacob was handing the rest of the boxes out to the boys.

"Antonio can just hold on to his 'till he gets to the dance." Edward said.

'Nez smiled up at us as I pinned the corsage on Alanna's dress. "Alanna, you look like a beautiful mermaid princess."

She smiled. "Thank you, Renesmee. You look quite like a princess yourself."

"Thank you!" She said, curtsying. "Now, you guys gotta get going and dance the night away!" We laughed, and, taking the little girl's advice, got into the limo. I began to feel that maybe this whole prom thing could be fun.

_END FLASBACK_

Now, spotting Miranda, standing with her stuck-up friends, all of their jaws touching the floor, I really started to enjoy prom. Of course, being my usual self, I made our first stop the snack table and punch bowl. There, we ran into Mr. Hardy.

"So, Hardy, having fun?" Alanna asked.

"About as much fun as punch-guarding duty can be." He answered. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress, by the way."

She smiled. "Yeah, I've been getting a lot of that."

"And Fang, looking good, buddy."

"Sure." I said, only partially paying attention. "Hey, what kind of cookies are these?"

Alanna laughed. "Typical Fang, thinking with his stomach first."

I just grinned. "Hey, I'm a growing boy." Ok, that was a complete and total lie, but no need to think about that now.

We hit the dance floor after that. Antonio, I noticed, almost literally hit the dance floor a couple times. Elisa, it turned out, was kind of a spastic dancer. Poor Antonio just couldn't keep up. Cody tried break dancing to every song, until Vanessa dragged him up off the floor. I was glad to see Trace, now that he was away from Antonio, looked a little less like a trapped rabbit. He'd actually loosened up a bit and was twirling Maria around the dance floor.

I, personally, was thanking Edward for the dancing lessons when we got to the slow songs. Back before becoming a vampire, I doubt I could've done any of these dances successfully. With a vampire's grace and agility, though, I was a dancing master. Alanna wasn't bad herself, and we soon dominated the dance floor.

After a while, we all took a break at one of the tables that were set up. We were all trading jokes and just having fun. Even Trace started to come out of his shell. Maybe he noticed that Antonio was occupied, trying to keep up with Elisa's lightning-fast speech.

A little while later, we returned to tha dance floor. It wasn't long before I noticed that Cody and Vanessa had slipped out.

"Hey, Alanna, we're missing two of our party."

"Oh, really?"

"Do we need to go looking for them?"

She smirked. "Do you really want to find out what they're up to?"

"Probably not."

We made another stop at the snack table.

"So," Mr. Hardy said. "Where'd Cody and Vanessa go?"

"That's what we were wondering." I said.

"Actually, I've got a pretty good idea.." Alanna added.

Mr. Hardy sighed dramatically. "Ahhh, young love. Well, I hope they....get back soon. They'll be announcing the prom King and Queen any minute."

Alanna laughed. "Gather the villagers! Their King and Queen are coming!"

I laughed with her. "Time for the annual sacrifice of our pride!"

"And no one's even spiked the punch yet!" Mr. Hardy added.

Just as he'd said, it wasn't long before we were all called together for the big announcement. I saw Miranda fxing her make-up and said a prayer to whoever was listening that she wouldn't win.

Be careful what you wish for....

"So, is everyone ready?" Our class president, Sean Kohavi, asked the crowd, who cheered in response. The vice president, a kind of preppy girl named Sabrina Cardinal, brought up the box of votes that everyone had stuck their vote in about an hour before. On top were two gold envelopes. The results.

"First up. Our Prom Queen." He stopped for a dramatic pause, picking up the first envelope. "And this year's junior prom Queen is..."

I watched Miranda start to walk toward the stage.

"Alanna Rohr!"

Alanna eyes widened. "Fang, what did they say?"

I smiled. "Your name, girl, your name! Now, get up there!" I gave her a gentle push. "Go on."

As Alanna practically ran up, I looked over at Miranda. She looked pissed. _Really_ pissed. "I _demand_ a recount!" She wailed.

"Sorry, Miranda, this is Forks, not Florida." I said.

She glared at me.

I watched as they placed a crown on Alanna's head and handed her a bouquet of....just guess.....orchids. Alice.....

"Now, for our Prom King!" Sean said, picking up the second envelope. He opened the envelope with Alanna standing right next to him. She peeked over his shoulder, smiled, then looked over at me and grinned.

Oh, no. Don't tell me.

"Fang Cullen!" I couldn't believe it. Being chased by Erasers, sure. Having wings? No biggy. Turning into a vampire. Piece of cake.

Being Prom King? Totally surreal.

As I made my way to the stage, I heard people cheering around me. Kids from my classes patted me on the back. Cody high-fived me, Maria and Vanessa gave me quick hugs, Antonio yelled out, "Viva Los Cullens! Viva Colmillo!" I made a note to ask him what that meant, later.

When I got to the stage, I got another hug from Alanna and a handshake from Mr. President. The Vice president placed the crown on my head and handed me a matching bouquet. After that, everything was just a whirlwind. We were joined by other members of our 'Prom Court', of which Cody and Vanessa were voted into and Miranda was not. People took pictures, slapped some more high-fives, Alanna gave me another hug. Even Mr. Hardy came over and bowed to us, calling both of us 'Your Majesties.' Maria made sure to take enough pictures to make Esme happy.

The most amazing part of this whole deal, though? I actually enjoyed it. I had fun. I didn't want to go home. It was like being a male version of Cinderella.

For one full night, I was a normal, happy teenager. Edward was right. I was glad I'd had this one human experience while I could still appreciate it.

* * *

Fang: I am not Cinderella.

Me: Yeah, I just wanted to piss you off.

Fang: Orchids. Lol.

Me: And Miranda...haha.

Fang: I recognize some names, though.....Sean Kohavi? Sabrina Cardinal? Aren't there people with similar names who are really on your student counsel?

Me: Ahhhh, you caught that.

Fang: And, Colmillo?

Me; It's spanish for Fang. Though, for future reference, if you type it into something like freetranslation(dot)com, it will come up as 'eyetooth'. But it's Fang.

Fang: Oh. So, now what?

Me: Now you can either check out my blog that I mentioned above, or, you can go vote on the poll! I need a clear winner on the middle name, please! Please, please, please, please, please!!!

Fang: Yeah, I don't need four middle names.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	22. Chapter 22

My internet isn't working!!!! -cries hysterically-

Stupid clinic wireless thingy......

Fang: There's nothing else in range?

Me: No.....

Fang: Well, you have time to write something!

Me: And I know just the thing........The next Fly By Twilight chapter!

Fang: Sweet! I want to see the Flock again.

Me:.....Ok.....

Fang: I don't like the way you said that. Remember, you promised people the Flock when you next updated.

Me: When I updated. I didn't say how many chapters I was adding when I updated....

Fang: Let me guess. This chapter has no Flock.

Me: Well.........the next one does!! And I'm posting it with this one! So I _did_ put the Flock in my next update!

Fang: That's a technicality.

Me: Whatever. I was going to combine this chapter with the Flock chapter, but it made more sense this way.

Fang: I'll let it slide.....for now.

Me: Don't bother threatening me! You're the one trapped in my basement!

Fang: Oh, yeah....

* * *

Fang's POV

"Fang! Wait for me!"

I turned around and watched Renesmee bound up the hill after me. Oh man, had she grown! When I had first met her, she looked about 8. Now she looked about 10 or 11ish. Maybe a small 12. Of course, it made sense. She would be 2 in August. Yeah, around here, that made sense.

"Oh, so you _do_ want to go flying with me, huh? I thought you were too busy pining after Jacob."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Well, I decided it'd be more fun to come with you than to wait for Jacob all day. That stupid job keeps him too long."

"He's just helping out Uncle Billy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She smiled up at me. "Hey, Fang, I was thinking."

"My friend Alanna says that's a dangerous habit."

"I was thinking about your middle name."

"Oh, you've got some ideas, huh?"

She nodded. "I came up with some names like Michael and that name you told me you used before, Nick, but they were too normal. With a name like Fang, you need something cool."

"Ooo, this could get scary."

She gave me a playful shove. "It's not _that_ scary. I already threw out some of the crazy ones like Ryuu and Motega."

"Someone's been checking the internet for names..."

She grinned. "I considered Fnick too, like when you told me about that time at the hospital..."

I made a face. "Oh, if my name was Fang Fnick Cullen, and Iggy found out.....the horror."

She laughed. "Yeah, that's why I threw that one out, too. I was totally stumped until I asked Grandpa Carlisle if he knew any good names. He told me about a time when he travelled to Israel and heard some names in Hebrew. I picked out one of those that I liked a lot."

"Alright, 'Nez, let's hear it."

"Zuriel. It means 'stone'."

"Zuriel..." I said, trying it out. "Interesting...."

"It's a cool name. Plus, I was thinking stone, how like, now that you're a vampire, your skin is like stone to normal people."

I nodded. "Yeah..."

She smiled. "Or stone, like a rock. You know how Mommy says that Daddy is her 'rock' sometimes."

"What are you getting at, 'Nez?"

"Well, maybe you'll be somebody's 'rock' someday."

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, little sis."

She smirked. "You can be Max's rock..."

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny. What makes you think I like Max like that, anyway, you hopeless romantic."

She cleared her throat, then tried to do her best 'Fang' voice. "Oh, Max! I miss Max! I don't wanna go to the prom with Alanna, I want Max! I love you, Max!"

"I never said 'I love you, Max'!"

"You did in your sleep, once."

It was my turn to stick my tongue out at her. She giggled. "You shouldn't listen to people talking in their sleep. It's like eavesdropping. Besides, 'Nez, what makes you think Max is going to want some crazy vampire for a boyfriend."

"Mommy loved Daddy before she was a vampire. If Max loved you before, she'll love you now."

"Yeah, if." I sighed. "Besides, it's completely hopeless. Max isn't a vampire."

"She could be..."

If I still could, I would've turned even paler than I already was. "'Nez, I don't think that's the best idea..."

"Mommy would say you were acting like Daddy."

"Well, maybe Daddy had a point."

"And Aunt Alice would agree."

"Aunt Alice likes to meddle."

We walked in silence for a bit, trying to reach a good take-off spot for flying. Of course, it couldn't be silent for long with Renesmee around. She was beginning to get slightly Nudge-ish.

"Fang?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Do you really have to go so soon?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming. "'Nez, I've got to go find my Flock. I don't know how they are or anything. Now that I can handle it, I've got to go find them and bring them back here."

"Daddy, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jazz said they'd all come with you, you know."

"I know. I just don't want to make them come babysit me if they don't have to. They've done enough for me. You all have."

"We love you, Fang. We all want you to be safe. You're our family!"

"I know, 'Nez."

"Besides, what if you get into trouble?"

"I've got a cell phone. I'll call for back-up."

She looked down at the ground, kicking a small stone. "I don't want you to go yet, Fang."

I sighed, now was as good a time as any to tell her. "Well, you'll be happy to know that, thanks to your meddling Aunt Alice, I had to delay my take-off date a week so I could be here for Edward and Bella's anniversary. Alice insisted I-"

Renesmee flung herself into my arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You're gonna stay a little longer!"

"Just a _little_ longer. After the anniversary thing, I'm outta here!"

"You're staying! Hey, you can tell Cody that you _can_ go to his 'Beginning of Summer Beach Party!' I'll call him when you get home so you can tell him."

I rolled my eyes. "I was hoping to avoid that..."

"I'm so happy, Fang! Fang Zuriel Cullen is staying a whole extra week!"

"Hey, did I decide on that name yet?"

But she was too busy laughing to listen to my protests. I just gave her a hug, smiling. Sure, I wanted to get to my Flock, I _needed_ to get to my Flock, but I didn't know how long it would take me to find them, get them out of any trouble they were in, explain what happened to me, convince them to come with me back to Forks, and then to actually get back here. Who knows how long it would be before I saw my family and friends again? Just one more little extra week before I was on my own. Really, what could happen in just one little week, anyway?

Something in the sky happened to catch my attention. I pointed it out. "Hey, 'Nez, look!"

She looked up. "What is it, Fang?"

"Hawks." I answered. "Two of them."

She smiled. "Let's name them. Fang and Renesmee."

I laughed. "Sure, kiddo. Hey, I think this is a good take-off spot. Want to go flying with them?"

"Yeah, cool!"

A couple steps and a jump and I was shooting into the air, Renesmee laughing all the way up. We circled around and above the hawks, who were, understandably, a little freaked out by our presence.

"Fang!" Renesmee squealed, hugging my neck. "This is sooo awesome!"

I hugged my little sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, totally awesome."

_THE END_

* * *

Fang: The end?

Me: Fang....

Fang: The end!!!! You can't end it yet! What about the Flock?????

Me: If you could just chill out for a sec.....

Fang: You lying little ^#$$%$#%$$%!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Oh, come now! No reason to be like Seth here! Just go to the next page! I told you the Flock would be there!

Fang: Yeah, you know what the next page is called? The Epilogue. You know where writers put Epilogues? At the **ends** of books. Oh, you put the Flock in the freaking _Epilogue!!!_ Soooo much Flockness....

Me: Do you honestly think I'd do that to my readers? I promised muchos Flockness, and they will get it. Now, stop whining and go on to the Epilogue and read it! All will be explained there....

Fang: It better be....

R&R? Unless you're really pissed like Fang, then, just skip and read the Epilogue before you yell at me. I promise you, it not the way it looks!!!


	23. Epilogue

Fang: I want the Flock.

Me: I got that.

Fang: Now!!!!

Me: If you'd shut up, we could get to it.

Fang: Oh....

* * *

Max's POV (Finally!)

"Found anything yet, Max?"

I sighed. "Nothing..."

We'd been searching through the Institute's files for hours, looking for something, _anything_ that would tell us what had happened to Fang. Unfortunately, the place was a mess. It looked like it had been abandoned, and in a hurry, too. Papers were scattered or missing completely. It was starting to seem hopeless.

_"Maybe this is a sign to stop trying to find him."_

I ignored my Voice. If it wasn't for my annoying mental visitor, we would've been looking for Fang months ago. The minute I had gotten the Flock to safety, I had turned around to go back for Fang.

_"Max, stay with the Flock."_

"But they have Fang!"

_"You're going to have to let Fang go."_

"No!"

_"Max, just trust me on this one thing. Fang isn't going to want you to come after him."_

"But-"

_"Max, you don't realize the danger! Trust me. At least, wait a while."_

Well, since the Voice hadn't been wrong yet, it finally talked me into staying with the Flock and waiting. But as the months dragged by, I was beginning to get more and more nervous. Where was Fang? What was happening to him? Was he- No, I couldn't even go there. Not Fang.

The Voice had us moving from place to place, not wanting the Erasers to be able to track us. Finally, one day, I just refused to move.

_"Max, you can't stay here."_

"It's been too long. I'm not moving one more step unless it's toward Fang."

We argued about it, and finally, I could almost sense the Voice sighing.

_"Maybe it's been long enough....Besides, you're too stubborn, Maximum."_

So, it gave me the directions to this place and told me to start searching, probably hoping I wouldn't find anything. It obviously didn't realize how determined I was.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Total, who had been searching in another room, came in to check on Nudge, Angel, and I. "You guys have any luck yet?" Gazzy asked.

I just shook my head.

Iggy gave a loud groan. "I just wish we'd _find_ something already! I want to get _out_ of this place!"

I looked up from the files I was going through. "Ig, what's up?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, there's just something about this place, that, well, it's making me uncomfortable. Oh, and the smell!"

"What do you mean? I thought the antiseptic smell had kind of aired out."

He shook his head. "Not _that_ smell. The other one."

"The other one?"

He sighed. "Nevermind..."

I started to go back to my folder of files, when I noticed something was missing. I did a quick head count.

"Angel? Where's Angel?"

"I'm out here, Max!" she called from down the hall. "Come see!"

I dropped the folder and ran down the hall. "Angel!" I said when I found her. "You shouldn't just leave us like that! We need to stick together!"

"Yeah, Max, I know, but look what I found!" She pointed up at the door she was standing in front of.

I followed her pointing finger to a plaque on the door. "Director's Office"

Well, that might be helpful.

The others, who had followed me, were reading the plaque, too.

"It says, 'Director's Office'." Gazzy told Iggy. "Hey, Max, do you think we'll find anything in there?"

"Only one way to find out." I answered, opening the door.

Besides some file cabinets, a computer desk, some chairs, and a locked freezer, the office was pretty bare. It had one window that looked out onto an empty helicopter landing pad.

"Hey, guys, help me search through the cabinets."

"I think I'll just stay here." Iggy said from outside. "Stand guard."

I just shrugged. He'd been acting weird ever since we first got here, and I was done trying to figure him out.

I started to walk over to the file cabinet, but stopped when I noticed a drinking glass sitting on the desk. It still had a bit of some kind of red liquid at the bottom. A very familiar-looking red liquid....

I walked over and picked up the glass. It couldn't be, could it? I took a sniff of it. Yeah, it could be.

"What is it, Max?" Nudge asked.

I made a face. "It's blood!"

"Ew!"

"The Director put blood in a cup? Angel asked. "Why?"

"Maybe he was a vampire. You know, I vant to suck your blood!" Gazzy said jokingly, in a perfect Dracula accent.

I put the cup down. "Very funny, Count Gazula." That's when I noticed a folder sitting on the desk. I picked it up, reading the title on the front.

'Half-Breed Experiment.'

I opened up the folder and saw papers with handwritten notes marked as 'Log'. I started reading:

-Subject A caught by helicopter crew. No sign of pursuit.

-Subject B caught by Eraser Group A. No sign of pursuit.

-Subject A very 'spunky'. Is lonely, but doing well in confinement.

-Venom introduced to Subject B. Subject B unconcious.

-Subject B has reacted 'interestingly' to venom. Is still eating and sleeping. Has connected with Subject A with little conflict.

-Subject B relinquishing meals to Subject A. Should make 'obedience training' easier.

-Family of Subject A infiltrated facility during Director absence. Have taken both Subjects A and B.

-A and R spotted. Will retrieve Subjects when they leave.

-Subject's current location: Forks, Washington.

-Going to retrieve Subjects.

And that's where the notes left off. Obviously, the Director had never returned from his mission to write in it. I flipped through a couple pages of charts, then I came to the last page, which read:

Subject A: V/H Hybrid. 'Renesmee Cullen.'

Subject B: A/H/V Hybrid. 'Fang.'

_"Bingo, Max."_ My Voice said.

I turned to my Flock. "Hey, guys, how does a nice trip to Forks, Washington sound?"

We're coming, Fang.

* * *

Fang: Oh, nice, end the story with a cliffhanger.

Me: Well, Fang, there's a reason-

Fang: After all that, and we get, like, one minute of the Flock. Sooo nice of you!

Me: Fang, cut the sarcasm. It's because-

Fang: You ruined it. The entire story is ruined. You better grab that bullet-proof vest, 'cause you're gonna need-

Me: FANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fang: What, I'm not deaf!

Me: -sighs- There's a sequel.

Fang: Huh?

Me: -loud, annoyed groan- A sequel, dumbass! You know, when one book in a series ends, it's followed by it's sequel.

Fang: I knew that! But I didn't know you were writing a sequel! Why didn't you say something?

Me: Well.....-sighs- You know what? It's not worth it.

Fang: Of course, I'm still pissed.

Me: What?! Why?

Fang: Now we have to wait forever for you to write the sequel! Keep your lovely reviewers waiting, keep _me_ waiting...

Me: It's up already.

Fang: It's up?

Me: Yes! First few chapters of.......-dun dun dun!-..................

**Fly By Twilight: The Pack!**

Are up now.

Fang: The Pack?

Me: Think about it. The Coven was about the Cullen's Coven, so The Pack must be about....

Fang: A pack of soda?

Me: -smacks forehead- _Please_ say you were joking.

Fang: Yeah, yeah, let's go read the sequel!! -runs off-

Me: And everyone thinks _I'm_ the spastic one.....

R&R? Then go see the sequel! Yes, the Flock has landed, and will be a big part of the sequel! See, they were such a big part, they needed their own sequel! I'm gonna go after Fang now.....


End file.
